Rebirth and Redemption
by Neo-QueenCelestia
Summary: Vegeta is King of his newly re-created planet. Neo-Queen Serenity is queen of the new Silver Millennium. Will there be peace or war, especially when Trunks falls for Chibi-Usa, a non-Saiya-Jin? Will Saturn and Chibi-Usa survive a test of friendship?
1. Prologue

Here goes my first attempt at a fan-fiction. I unfortunately, I own none of these characters and I don't pretend to. I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think!  
  
The beginning of Sailor Moon's reign as Neo-Queen Serenity (after the natural disaster that Usagi stopped with the Imperium Silver Crystal. News of the New Silver Millennium has spread throughout the galaxy, including a re-created planet (this will be explained) Vegeta-sei. Trunks and Goten are now in their late teens as are Chibi-Usa and Saturn. Pan and Bra are in their mid-teens.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Kakarot, you baka!" roared Vegeta, "I told you not to eat near the control panel!"  
  
As a huge glob of jelly slid down the hyperspace control panel and into their crevices, Son Goku gave his typical sheepish, goofy grin.  
  
"Sorry, Vegeta," the Saiya-Jin apologized, "I was hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry," growled the prince, "Tell me something I don't already know."  
  
With a faint hiss of the sliding cockpit door Trunks walked over to the pilot's chair.  
  
"You called, father?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes, fix the circuitry that Kakarot just fried with his atrocious eating habits, I think they're starting to burn. I want to leave as soon as possible."  
  
As Trunks began fixing Goku's mess, Vegeta reflected on their trip. Goku had suggested that the saiya-jins take a trip to visit the rubble that was once the planet Vegeta-sei. He had once been the all-powerful prince of the now decimated planet. With an inaudible sigh, he turned away from his boyhood home and watched as Trunks tried to keep Goku out of his way. Suddenly Goten and Gohan burst into the already crowded cockpit.  
  
"Dad," exclaimed Gohan, "there's a strange glowing cloud of energy coming right at us!"  
  
As the words fell out of his mouth, the mysterious cloud surrounded the ship. Thousands of what appeared to be iridescent diamonds filled the blackness of space.  
  
"What the hell is that?!?!" cried Gohan.  
  
As if in answer, a golden sphere appeared among the shards of the planet Vegeta-sei. A blinding light flashed across the area. Then, there impossibly stood the planet Vegeta-sei, reborn.  
  
"Nani!" cried Vegeta, gaping at the sudden return of his kingdom, "How?"  
  
"It's simple," chimed a melodious voice.  
  
The saiya-jins whirled around to see a beautiful woman with long, flowing golden hair standing before them. Vegeta was the first to speak.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" he demanded with a characteristic scowl.  
  
"Please forgive my intrusion," said the golden haired woman, "but I felt I owed you an explanation."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question," growled Vegeta, gathering his ki.  
  
"I am Galaxia," revealed the woman, "and it is because of me, your people and home were destroyed."  
  
Vegeta started to move implacably forward until Goku put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.  
  
"Please allow me to explain, Prince Vegeta," said Galaxia, "I do not wish to stir animosity."  
  
Galaxia sighed and then began her tale.  
  
"Long ago, to restore peace throughout the universe, I sealed Chaos, the root of all evil inside of me. However, I was not strong enough to contain Chaos and I was eventually overcome and used as Chaos's vessel. In order to obtain complete control of the universe, I commanded countless atrocities myself or by giving orders to my minions. One of which, you know by the name of Freeza."  
  
Vegeta continued to glare as the rest of the saiya-jins stepped between him and the golden lady, hoping to head off any uncontained bursts of emotion that might come from the hot-headed prince.  
  
"Finally," finished Galaxia, I was healed by the power of Sailor Moon, soon to be known as Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen of Crystal Tokyo and Empress of Earth's Solar System. I now seek to deliver retribution for my crimes against the universe. In order to right my wrongs against your people, I give back what I took- your planet."  
  
As the Z senshi remained silent with amazement at this turn of events, a golden light surrounded Galaxia and filled the cockpit.  
  
The golden lady smiled at Vegeta as she began to fade from sight.  
  
"Farewell, your Highness, your people await you."  
  
With a shimmer of light, Galaxia disappeared.  
  
The room was pregnant with an awed silence. Everyone silently pondered which was more amazing, the return of their planet or the true story of its destruction. After several minutes, the silence was broken by a voice that could have been mistaken for his father's.  
  
"Did anyone but me notice that she wasn't wearing any clothes?" asked Goten.  
  
END PROLOGUE  
  
Note to the reader, the final comment is not meant to be perverted, it makes sense if you've seen the end of the Sailor Star's series.  
  
I hope you like what you've read so far! Let me know what you think! Chapter one to be posted in two days or less! The new King Vegeta meets Neo- Queen Serenity, the sailor senshi meet the z senshi, hearts are stolen, and tempers flare. You don't want to miss this one! 


	2. Chapter 1- Encounters

Here goes Chapter 2! Again, I claim none of these characters as my own (even if I'd like to- especially Trunks, can you say 'Kawaii'?)   
  
Last time, on Dragonball Z, eh, whoops, sorry. Narrative, not Cartoon Network….  
  
The planet Vegeta has been re-created by Galaxia in retribution for her past crimes. Vegeta now rules the planet that once again bears his name, while our Usagi is now the impeccable Neo-Queen Serenity.   
  
Chapter 1   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity stared off into space while the droning voice of her Secretary of Affairs dictated the day's schedule to her. Irrationally, she had come to secretly hate her secretary. She wondered deep down if the woman had her whole life scheduled out until the last day of here life. She could just see it now.  
  
"And last on today's agenda," Serenity imagined the stocky woman saying, "will be your funeral which you must be dressed and ready for by 3 P.M. otherwise somebody might take the good plots in the cemetery."  
  
Serenity almost wished a youma would attack Crystal Tokyo- anything to give her an excuse to flee the bonds of courtly duties. The last time she had to use her powers was when the would- be Black Moon family refused to be purified. Taking from what she learned as Sailor Moon, Serenity instead negotiated to get them a suitable planet to live on until they chose to be purified, but always allowing them to come to Earth whenever they pleased, heading off a potential crisis.  
  
"And finally, tonight, you should be expecting the royal family of the planet Vegeta to join our celebration," concluded the secretary.  
  
"Nani?!?!" cried Serenity, "The Saiya-Jins!?!?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty," replied the secretary,  
  
Serenity stood silent with shock at this revelation. After a few minutes of silence, she dismissed her servant.  
  
"Thank you very much, I'll be in the throne room momentarily."  
  
"Yes your majesty," bowed the secretary as she walked away.  
  
Serenity's mind was aflame. The Saiya-Jins, here? She never thought she would have accepted the invitation. They had never wished for an audience before. Rumors of their terrible strength and power had reached her ears numerous times. She even recalled watching them fight in the Cell Games when she was Usagi. All she knew was that extreme caution was needed.  
  
'I'd better make sure that the sailor senshi are on their guard tonight,' thought the wise queen.  
  
As Serenity finished the list of last minute orders for Small Lady's surprise birthday ball, the queen hoped tonight wouldn't be a complete disaster.  
  
Far away in a spacecraft………  
  
"How much longer until we arrive on Earth?" asked Vegeta, the new Saiya-Jin King.  
  
"Roughly 2 hours, your majesty," replied the pilot.  
  
Vegeta sighed. He hated traveling to these affairs of state. It was all a bunch of pointless niceties that went nowhere. He hadn't wished to go to this sappy ball for some princess-brat of the moon, but Bulma had twisted his arm…..  
  
"We ARE going, you're going to be on your BEST behavior, and I won't have you declaring war on any planetary monarchy or representative there, do you understand me?" raged Bulma.  
  
"There is no point in going!" argued Vegeta, "I want nothing to do with the ki-less Lunarian race, even if your family used to know the queen!"  
  
"I haven's seen any of my former friends since you decided to drag our family to this ridiculously named planet, so we ARE going. Besides Goku and everybody else will be there and I want to see them, too," concluded Bulma.  
  
"I could have you beheaded for… for…,"Vegeta stammered trying to find a suitable name for such an offense as arguing with him, "for treason!"  
  
"You won't, though," replied Bulma.  
  
"And what makes you so sure of that?" smirked Vegeta.  
  
"Do YOU want to give Bra the 'How babies are made' speech?" retorted Bulma.  
  
Vegeta stormed out of the room, knowing he was beaten.  
  
Vegeta looked at the streaking stars ahead while in silent thought. Perhaps this won't be so bad, he pondered. I can spar with Kakarot, and Trunks has been whining to pay Goten and Gohan a visit for weeks.  
  
"Preparing to enter orbit around Earth," said the pilot.  
  
Vegeta watched as the streaking stars became solid points of light and the ship stopped at the shining blue, white, and green of the planet that he called home for a short period of time. He actually wondered how the establishment of Crystal Tokyo and the new Silver Millennium had affected this world.  
  
The spacecraft began its entry into the Earth's atmosphere. As they rounded the planet, King Vegeta got his fist look at Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Despite wanting to find some flaw in its beauty, none could be found. He stood amazed at the magnificent crystal towers that seemed to radiate a light of their own. Vegeta had thought random crystal structures would look ridiculous as a capital city, but this was far beyond anything he could have imagined. It was as if the city was a peace of delicate art.  
  
As the craft landed, Bulma, Bra, and Trunks joined Vegeta on the bridge. Vegeta smirked to himself as his family walked towards him. His wife and daughter were the very definition of beautiful, while his son Trunks stood tall, strong, and imposing-a model Saiya-Jin. The Saiya-Jin took much pride in his family, even if he never spoke the words to them.  
  
The doors of the spaceship slid open with a slight hiss. A battalion of Saiya-Jin warriors in shining Saiya-Jin armor left the ship first and lined up on either side of the red carpet leading to the palace. To the awed silence of hundreds of palace emissaries, the royal family of the planet Vegeta descended regally down the steps and onto the carpet. A door on the Crystal Palace opened and two women emerged.  
  
One was dressed in a red sailor suit with a purple bow at the chest, a mini- skirt, gloves, and high heels, while the other wore similar attire save the colors were green and pink for the fuku and bows and different shoes.  
  
"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo," began the raven-haired woman in the red sailor outfit, "I am Princess Mars and this is Princess Jupiter, we are honored to have you with us."  
  
Vegeta smirked at the girls and let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"Pretty interesting getup for princesses," he sneered, "Are all the people here dressed in strange clothing, too?"  
  
Mars' eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"And I suppose running around with tacky, pointy hair is fashionable on your planet?" countered Mars viciously.  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists and glared at his verbal assailant.  
  
"You had better watch your mouth," growled Vegeta, clenching his fists, "I wouldn't want to have to be billed for any cracks that I make in the palace structure when I shove your head through the wall over there."  
  
As Jupiter held back Mars, as Bulma stepped in front of Vegeta.  
  
"Umm, thank you for you kind welcome, Mars and Jupiter," began the more tactful queen, "we would be most grateful if you would show us our quarters."  
  
Catching on to the queen's cue, Jupiter nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes," please follow me," said Jupiter, "Mars, would you please make sure that proper care is taken of the ship?"  
  
Mars and Vegeta glared daggers at each other as the two separated.  
  
"I apologize for the rocky start, I do hope you'll enjoy the rest of your stay," began Jupiter as she led the Saiya-Jin royals into to Crystal Palace.  
  
As the lady in the absurd green getup led them down the corridors, Trunks' face adopted that inherited scowl.  
  
'This is so boring,' thought the young prince, 'I've gotta get out of here.'  
  
As the family turned the corner, Trunks decided to keep going straight. He glanced to see if his absence was noticed. As he looked, he saw his mother engaged in deep conversation with the Jupiter princess and his father too angry from the previous encounter to care what he did. Bra seemed preoccupied with the many attractive gentlemen around the palace, and they seemed equally interested in her.  
  
Trunks walked around the palace observing the sheer immensity and beauty of the structure. The palace on Vegeta was just as large and grand, but this place seemed to be a genuine piece of artistry. Everything from the vaulted crystal ceilings that allowed the sun to blanket the lush, intricate cream and gold design of the carpet with a heavenly light, to the beautiful paintings on the ornate walls instilled him with a sense of awe.  
  
Trunks continued his walk until he reached the outdoors. As he peered into the royal gardens, Trunks heard a young maiden saying some very un-maiden like things.  
  
"Stupid day, nobody even planned anything for me," cursed the lady as she took her wrath out on the beautiful, unoffending flowers, their tops flying through the air will several well placed kicks.  
  
Trunks watched in fascination at the small natural disaster that was taking place in the seemingly perfect palace.  
  
"The last time they refused to remember my birthday I turned into an all- powerful Lady who could have destroyed the entire universe, but it seems that the all-knowing 'Neo-Queen Serenity' seems to have forgotten that part of my history, too. Hmmmp, she's still stupid old Usagi deep down," pouted the girl.  
  
Trunks smiled as he watched the girl rip up flowerbeds, push over and shatter delicate statues, and scare away the local wildlife. When the palace groundskeepers tried to stop her, he laughed at the vicious verbal beating she administered. Despite all of attempts to remain silent, he laughed even more as the pink-haired flower-hater pulled up a tulip plant, roots and all, and hurled it at the fleeing gamekeepers' heads.  
  
"Who's there," demanded the girl, her red eyes flaring with anger.  
  
Trunks remained motionless, trying to remain anonymous.  
  
"I know you're there, and unless you want to get it, too, I'd suggest you come out now."  
  
The prince stepped out from behind the pillar and addressed the dirt- covered girl.  
  
"Where I come from," began Trunks, "ladies of the palace tend to be less destructive when the don't get their way."  
  
"Well, obviously," retorted the girl, "I'm not from the same planet as you, and I'll act however I want."  
  
"Aren't we touchy," remarked Trunks.  
  
"Listen, I'm having a bad day as is," began the girl, "and I don't need some guy with weird purple hair and stupid looking armor telling me what to do!"  
  
Trunks scowled as he began his rebuttal.  
  
"Who's calling who weird?" demanded the Saiya-Jin, "If purple hair's weird then pink isn't much better, and at least my hair style doesn't resemble a stupid, fuzzy little animal that hops around waiting to be killed by worthwhile animals. And I wouldn't be commenting on other people's clothing if I were you, considering your clothes are filthy."  
  
The girl looked down at her clothes, and blushed, realizing the boy had spoken the truth.  
  
"Well, I just, I just…" stammered the maiden, "I order you to leave me alone at once!" she concluded lamely.  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
"What's so amusing?" she hissed, her eyes glaring with malice.  
  
"You, a dirty little girl throwing a temper tantrum, is telling me, the prince of the galaxy's most feared planet what to do?" smirked Trunks.  
  
The pink haired rage drew herself up regally.  
  
"I'll have you know," she said imperiously, "that I am Small Lady Serenity, daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity, Princess of Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Senshi, and heir to the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Silver Millennium."  
  
Trunks looked her up and down. He was taken aback at this revelation, but decided to hide his surprise.  
  
"Well, you don't look like much of a princess," said Trunks.  
  
Chibi-Usa floundered for a minute, trying to find something to say, but found nothing. She hadn't realized how dirty she had gotten.  
  
Trunks smiled realizing his victory and began to laugh.  
  
Small Lady's eyes welled up with tears.  
  
"You, you…"stammered the princess, "You just wouldn't understand."  
  
Trunks immediately felt remorse for being so hard on her as she ran into the halls crying. As he went to find his family, Trunks reflected on his meeting with Small Lady Serenity. She hadn't acted like most princesses he had met at all- all of them with dopey grins and constantly strutting around in expensive, over flamboyant clothes. Nor, like the others, had she tried to make a huge impression on the prince through flattery. This one was different indeed. Trunks still couldn't understand what had made him antagonize her like that. He brushed it out of his mind as he went to see that tonight's plans were. However, try as he could, he failed to stop thinking about the most unusual princess he had met.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Like it so far? Let me know. Next chapter, find out what happens at Chibi- Usa birthday ball. What will happen with her and Trunks? Will Vegeta have an encounter with Neo-Queen Serenity that mirrors what happens with Mars? Will Mars attempt to melt Vegeta? Oh, my, well, I don't even know yet, but the next chapter should be up in 2-3 days. Tell me what you think so far! Any input is welcome. 


	3. Chapter 2- Unwanted Developments Part 1

I'm so excited someone has actually read this far! Anyhoo, just so I won't get sued, I don't own any of these characters.    
  
   
  
"Chibi-Usa?" asked Hotaru, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," sniffled the princess, "I'm fine."  
  
Hotaru slightly frowned as she hugged her friend. She wished she could tell her about the party tonight, but it would ruin the surprise. In fact, it was up to Hotaru to make sure Chibi-Usa was dressed and ready for her 18th birthday ball without making her suspicious of any plans. Hotaru hadn't liked the idea of a surprise because she knew her friend would be devastated that they had "forgotten" her birthday, but how do you tell an empress with the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal that she's wrong about something?  
  
Hotaru just held her friend as she sobbed. She looked at the clock. Two hours until party time. Hotaru decided it was time to make her move.  
  
"Hey, Chibi-Usa," said Hotaru, "wanna go out on the town? Would that cheer you up?"  
  
Small Lady Serenity nodded her agreement.  
  
"It sounds great, Hotaru," she replied, "Just let me throw on some pants and I'll be ready to go."  
  
Hotaru gave the princess a mischievous grin.  
  
"Why don't we really stick it to all of the snotty girls who will be out also and dress properly?"  
  
Chibi-Usa's eyes lit up with a playful malice and she began to laugh evilly.  
  
"I just love watching all of those ego-obsessed hussies eat their hearts out when their guys are all over us. Of course, who couldn't fall for the two most stunning princesses in the galaxy! Let's go look like royalty."  
  
The two princesses ran off, giggling, preparing to show every girl what it meant to be princess.   
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"Don't even think about it, Vegeta," warned Bulma, "I will not have you going to a formal party with half the galaxy's royalty there in armor."  
  
"Don't you understand, woman," argued Vegeta, "Armor is formal attire for a Saiya-Jin!"  
  
"Well, it shouldn't be!" hissed Bulma.  
  
"Besides," smirked Vegeta, playing his trump card, "the only thing I had my servants bring for me was armor."  
  
The king laughed as his queen's face went from red to purple as she swelled up with anger.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!?!?!?" roared Bulma.  
  
"You heard me," replied Vegeta calmly, still crossing his arms over his chest, knowing that he had beaten his wife in this battle of wits.  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta as she stomped out of the room.  
  
"TRUNKS!" bellowed Bulma, "Are you ready yet?"  
  
"Umm, yeah," said the boy, stepping out of his bedroom in formal Saiya-Jin armor.  
  
Bulma's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head with fury.  
  
"Did I mention my servants packed for Trunks, too?" smirked Vegeta from the other room.  
  
Bulma stood shaking with fury, opened her mouth as if to speak, but failed to find words.  
  
"Come along, woman," said Vegeta, "You wouldn't want to be late in front of 'Half the galaxy's royalty,' now would you?"  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta, gathered her skirts and swept out of the room.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sat regally upon her throne. Even though she was dressed in her traditional long, white gown, it seemed that on this special occasion that she seemed to radiate a self-contained iridescence. Her King Endymion sat next to her, looking equally stunning in his court attire.  
  
Serenity watched as her guests danced and enjoyed the party. She looked at the clock- ten minutes until Saturn arrived with Chibi-Usa.  
  
The queen was forced to end her musings as a servant approached the throne.  
  
"My queen," bowed the man, "may I introduce to you, the royal family of Vegeta-sei, King Vegeta, Queen Bulma, Crown-Prince Trunks, and Princess Bra."  
  
Bulma and Bra curtsied and Vegeta and Trunks gave a slight nod.  
  
Serenity, forgetting all formality, ran to embrace her friend Bulma.  
  
"Bulma! It's been far too long!" said Serenity, "And look at you- a queen!"  
  
"I could say the same about you, Usagi-chan," smiled Bulma, "or am I allowed to call you that?"  
  
"You can call me 'Odango' for all I care, I'm just so happy to see you again."  
  
The two queens chatted as Vegeta, Trunks, and Bra became even more bored.  
  
Bra was asked to dance by a handsome looking young man from Venus, despite the disapproving glare that her father gave to the trembling young man. Vegeta was not going to let either of his children become involved with anyone who wasn't a Saiya-Jin.  
  
Suddenly, a messenger burst through the ornate doors of the throne/ball room/  
  
"She's coming!" he announced.  
  
The band stopped playing and the crowd came to a hush as they waited for Princess Serenity to make her entrance.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"We're wasting time, Hotaru," complained Chibi-Usa.  
  
"We should inform your parents that we are leaving, so they won't be worried," replied Saturn, dressed in her formal princess gown.  
  
Chibi-Usa sighed and entered the throne room.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"Surprise!" yelled the throng of people in the throne as Princess Serenity entered the room.  
  
However, one voice remained perfectly silent with awe.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Trunks's jaw almost dropped to the ground when he saw the princess. No longer was she a cranky lady covered in dirt and throwing plants, but a goddess-like beauty. She almost floated down the stairs as she seemed to radiate a light of her own. Everything about her was perfect. She was the most beautiful sight Trunks had ever seen.  
  
"They sure don't come like that on Vegeta-sei," whispered Trunks.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Chibi-Usa almost jumped out of her skin at the greeting she received. After her momentary shock faded, she smiled. So they hadn't forgotten her birthday! She began do descend the stairs, half-running, half-trying to look dignified, to thank her mother.  
  
"Happy birthday, my little princess," said Neo-Queen Serenity, "I hope you are surprised."  
  
"Thank you, mother, it's beautiful," replied Chibi-Usa as she was caught up in a hug from the King and Queen.  
  
"Happy birthday, Chibi-Usa!" cried Venus as she and the other sailor senshi descended upon the princess, nearly smothering her with hugs, gifts, and love.  
  
After the mauling, Chibi-Usa turned to Saturn.  
  
"You knew all along, didn't you?" she asked Hotaru.  
  
"I confirm or deny nothing," said Princess Saturn with a mysterious smile.  
  
The two princesses laughed and turned to join the people on the dance floor, but before they could walk off entirely, a familiar voice addressed Chibi-Usa.  
  
"You should try to wear clothes without dirt on them more often," said the lavender-haired boy, "You look much better in clean clothes."  
  
Small Lady turned to see the prince she had met earlier in the gardens.  
  
"Oh, it's you," said Chibi-Usa with disdain, "I thought it was somebody important for a minute. Come on, Saturn, let's go."  
  
"Wait, Chibi-Usa," halted Saturn, "do you know him?"  
  
"We've met," replied the pink haired princess.  
  
"Well, we haven't," said Hotaru, noticing the handsome prince, "I am Princess Saturn, who might you be?"  
  
"I am Trunks, Crown-Prince of the planet Vegeta," he said with a bow. He looked towards Chibi-Usa, "See, bunny-hair, that's how a princess should introduce herself, not by throwing plants and yelling."  
  
Chibi-Usa glared at Trunks.  
  
"My name is Serenity, not bunny-hair, and I don't need you to tell me how to act, Underwear Boy," retorted the princess.  
  
"Underwear Boy?!?!?," exclaimed Trunks.  
  
Saturn, both trying to head off a fight, and wanting to make a move on the hunk in front of her stepped in.  
  
"Um, Prince Trunks," interrupted Saturn, "Would you care to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to dance with a * proper * princess," answered Trunks as he strode off towards the dance floor.  
  
Small Lady crossed her arms and looked away as Saturn left with Trunks. 'He's such a jerk,' she thought. However, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She had to admit he was the best looking prince he had ever seen. She tried to quit thinking about how shapely his muscles were, his ice-blue eyes, and his infuriating, yet intriguing air. She chided herself when she started to become jealous of Hotaru smiling and dancing with Trunks.  
  
"Well, I can do better," said Chibi-Usa lamely.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Princess," said a boy with spiky black hair, "would you care to dance? I'm not a prince or anything, just the son of the Saiya-Jin ambassador so I won't be disappointed if you don't want to."  
  
Like Trunks, he was dressed in ornate armor and was also very well built.  
  
"I'd love to," replied Small Lady, "and who might I have the pleasure of sharing this dance with?"  
  
"My name's Goten," responded the boy, surprised at his good fortune.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Bulma had finally dragged Vegeta onto the dance floor. He scowled as he spun, but kept his complaining to himself so he wouldn't infuriate Bulma more than he already had today. Even though he wouldn't admit it to another living being, he cared deeply for his love, and hated it when she remained angry with him.  
  
"Oh my, I see Trunks definitely takes after you," said Bulma.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Vegeta grouchily.  
  
"Look at him, Princess Serenity has been in the room for ten minutes and he's already managed to get into an argument with her."  
  
"How does that make him take after me?" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"No reason," replied Bulma, "No reason at all…"  
  
With a sudden bump, Vegeta ran into another couple on the dance floor.  
  
"Watch were you're going you oaf!" cried a female voice.  
  
Vegeta turned around to see the same raven-haired girl he had seen when he first arrived at Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"I see your queen has made you wear normal looking clothes for this occasion, that's something I never thought I'd see," jibed Vegeta.  
  
"You know," began Mars, "I'm sick of your cocky attitude. One more comment like that, Spike-head, and I'll be forced to melt you into a pile of goo!"  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
"The thought of you even being able to land a single hit on me is a joke, why don't you just go concentrate on finding more normal clothes," replied Vegeta.  
  
Mars's dance partner, Jadeite, pulled her back.  
  
(Author's note: When Galaxia went around the planet correcting the evil Chaos had caused, she resurrected the Generals in the process, returning them to their original state of protectors of Endymion.)  
  
"Mars, look," Jadeite said with feigned excitement, "there's Mercury and Zoicyte, we need to go talk to them."  
  
(Author's note #2: Ami is not a lesbian. In the non-crappy, Japanese version of the show, Zoicyte was a man. * sees readers making the connection * Yes, Malachite and Zoicyte were gay lovers under Beryl, but she was a ho anyway.)  
  
"This isn't over," growled Mars as Jadeite drug her away from the potential fight.  
  
As the couple went to the other side of the room, Bulma chided Vegeta.  
  
"Shame one you! I told you no to pick fights."  
  
"Don't worry, woman," replied Vegeta, "She wasn't even worth my time."  
  
However, Vegeta made a silent pact to invite the Mars-brat to spar with him. Then he'd show her what a true warrior was.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Chibi-Usa saw Trunks looking over at her and Goten. Knowing he had been watching them, she favored Goten with her most dazzling smile. She knew he had been looking over at her, but then again, she had been looking over at Trunks and Saturn, too. She tried to shake him from her mind. Why did she care if Saturn got to dance with him?  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Trunks continued to dance with Saturn. She was pretty, no doubt about that, but he couldn't get his mind off of the pink-haired princess. He couldn't understand why he acted the way he did around her. Could he actually * like * her? Surely, not; his father would be most displeased if he had feelings for a non-Saiya-Jin. He turned his attention back to his dance partner, trying to get his mind off of Serenity. However, he did scowl when he saw Goten escort Princess Serenity to the dance floor.  
  
"Stupid, Goten," mumbled Trunks.  
  
"What?" asked Saturn.  
  
"Oh, I said that's Goten," lied Trunks, "he's my best friend and son of our planet's ambassador to this planet."  
  
Trunks couldn't help looking over at Goten and Serenity every so often to see what they were doing. He scowled as Princess Serenity smiled a radiant smile at Goten.  
  
'Stupid, baka, he doesn't even deserve to dance with her,' thought Trunks, 'he's not even royalty.'  
  
Trunks tried to erase the thought from his head. Why should she care that his best friend got to dance with some plant throwing, bunny-haired, un- ladylike princess. However, in the back of his mind, he knew he cared very much that somebody else but him got to dance with Princess Serenity.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
That's it for Chapter 2! Again, give me feedback! Next chapter will be up very soon! Thanks for reading and any plot suggestions are welcome! 


	4. Chapter 3- Unwanted Developments Part 2

Hey, here's the next chapter, I hope you're enjoying my little piece so far! Feel free to e-mail me (katiejedi@yahoo.com) with any suggestions/questions. Again, I own none of these wonderful characters. If I did I would be writing this from a yacht.  
  
---- ---- ------- ------ ----- ------- ------------ ----------- ------------- --------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Chibi-Usa finished her dance with Goten and thanked him. She was then swept up into a dance with her father. She looked over to see if Trunks was still dancing with Saturn. Chibi-Usa almost sighed in relief when she saw them part.  
  
"Finally," she muttered.  
  
"Finally, what?" asked King Endymion.  
  
"Oh, finally, I get to dance with you," said Princess Serenity, "I was afraid I wouldn't get to."  
  
"You know you've never been a good liar, Chibi-Usa," said the king as he smiled at his daughter.  
  
Chibi-Usa blushed.  
  
"If you like the guy, why don't you just go over and talk to him," suggested Endymion, "Don't waste time taunting each other and trying to deny your feelings like your mother and I did."  
  
"But…, how did you…? I…, mean, I can't stand that stuck up purple-haired brat" stammered Chibi-Usa.  
  
Her father smiled knowingly.  
  
"Whatever you say," grinned Endymion, "It all turns out the same in the end."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity claimed her husband for the next dance. Chibi-Usa decided to sit down. Her thoughts seemed to go 1 million miles per hour. How dare her father accuse her of liking some dope from Vegeta-sei? Besides, he seemed more interested in Saturn. Chibi-Usa sighed. Saturn always had better luck with guys.  
  
"Some birthday…." She muttered.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Trunks caught up with Goten.  
  
"So I see you snagged yourself a princess," pried Trunks.  
  
"Not really, she didn't seem very interested in me," said the bummed Goten.  
  
Trunks fought back a smirk, and pretended to feel sympathy for his friend.  
  
"That's too bad," lied Trunks.  
  
"Wanna spar?" asked Goten hopefully.  
  
"Not tonight, mom would kill me if I left here early," said Trunks. 'Besides,' he thought, 'I'm want to see what other clowns Serenity dances with.' Again, Trunks berated himself for being so concerned with whom the volatile little princess decided to spend her time with.  
  
Goten sighed.  
  
"I'm no good at this formal party stuff," admitted Goten.  
  
"It's boring anyway," replied Trunks.  
  
"Trunks!" called Saturn, "Would you like to dance the next one with me?"  
  
"Um, no thanks, I'm kind of tired," fibbed the prince, "but I'm sure my friend, Goten, here would love to."  
  
Goten walked up shyly to the dark haired girl.  
  
"Hi, wanna dance?" said Goten.  
  
"Sounds great," said Saturn, hiding her disappointment of seeing Trunks walk off.  
  
Trunks blindly went to find a seat.  
  
"Ow!" protested a shrill voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to…" Trunks stopped as he realized who he had almost sat on.  
  
Pair of angry looking red eyes stared up at him.  
  
"Oh, Bunny-hair," said Trunks, "you should be more careful where you sit."  
  
"Excuse me," began Chibi-Usa, "but YOU are the one who almost smashed ME."  
  
"Well, it might fix the weird rabbit ears you have if somebody sat on your head," taunted the prince.  
  
"Trunks!" chided Bulma, "Blast it, you're just like your father; can't you talk to anyone with out being rude?"  
  
Trunks spun around, shocked at the arrival of his mother.  
  
"But, mom…," began Trunks.  
  
"Don't 'but mom' me, mister," said Bulma, "Now apologize to Princess Serenity."  
  
"Sorry, princess," said Trunks, not sounding very sorry at all.  
  
"Good, now, ask her to dance," ordered Bulma.  
  
"What?!?!" protested Trunks, "Why? I apologized already."  
  
Chibi-Usa glared at Trunks.  
  
"It's really not a big deal, your Majesty," replied Chibi-Usa sweetly to Bulma.  
  
"Nonsense, dear," said the queen, "Trunks! Dance! Now!"  
  
Trunks scowled and walked over to Serenity.  
  
"Let's get this over with," he said to her.  
  
Bulma gave Trunks a look that would have scared even Vegeta.  
  
"Where are your manners, tonight?" demanded the incensed queen, "You ask her nicely."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and looked at Serenity.  
  
"Princess Serenity," began Trunks with an over-dramatic air, "would you give me the unparalleled privilege of sharing a dance with you?"  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled sweetly at Trunks.  
  
"Why, Prince Trunks," said Chibi-Usa, her voice dripping with sweetness, "I wouldn't dance with you if you were the last person on earth and the fate of the world rested upon me dancing a dance with you."  
  
She gave a sarcastically cheerful smile.  
  
Trunks was shocked at Princess Serenity.  
  
"See!" he argued to his mother, "She wouldn't dance with me!"  
  
"I wouldn't have danced with you either, dear," replied the queen.  
  
Trunks crossed his arms and scowled, looking uncannily like a purple-haired Vegeta.  
  
"Ah, Queen Bulma," said King Endymion, "It seems my wife has left me without a dance partner. Since she has bereaved you of your partner, too, would you care to dance?"  
  
Bulma looked over at Vegeta dancing with Usagi. He didn't look overly thrilled to be drug on the dance floor for a second time by anybody, least of all the queen of a non-Saiya-Jin planet.  
  
"Oh, my," said Bulma, smiling at her afflicted husband, "Usagi always had a way of getting what she wanted out of people, even if they were utterly opposed to her idea."  
  
Endymion and Bulma laughed. The Saiya-Jin queen took Endymion's arm and walked out on the dance floor with him.  
  
"Chibi-Usa," said Endymion as he left his daughter and Trunks behind, "why don't you and Trunks join us on the floor."  
  
"But…" protested the princess.  
  
"Now, Serenity," said her father with a tone of finality.  
  
It was probably a good thing that Trunks and Chibi-Usa didn't see Endymion and Bulma trying to stifle laughs as they left their children.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Trunks felt strangely pleased as he led Princess Serenity to the dance floor. He noticed her soft hand slid perfectly into his own. A slight flush arose on his cheeks as his heart suddenly began to race.  
  
After dancing in silence for a few moments, the Saiya-Jin prince decided to break the ice.  
  
"Um, so, did any of the gardeners have bruises from the plants you threw earlier today?" asked Trunks, trying to make light conversation.  
  
Chibi-Usa actually smiled. For some reason, her smile made him fell a little weak in the knees.  
  
"Let's just say they won't be in any gardens that I'm in anytime soon," Princess Serenity, also trying to be polite. Both of them gave a little laugh.  
  
"I didn't mean to bite your head off earlier today," started Chibi-Usa, "I was just…. upset."  
  
"Hey," smiled Trunks, "I'd be mad, too if I thought my parents had forgotten my birthday."  
  
For a moment, Trunks thought he saw a slight flush color Serenity's alabaster skin.  
  
He looked down into Princess Serenity's wine-colored eyes. She smiled as he gazed into those beautiful pools of rose red. Trunks seemed to lose himself in those scarlet orbs.  
  
A faint breeze touched the prince's cheeks. They had inadvertently danced outside.  
  
"I think the music's stopped," said Chibi-Usa, still looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," said Trunks absentmindedly.  
  
Trunks still had his arm wrapped around Serenity's slender waist while he held her delicate hand in his own. She shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" asked Trunks.  
  
"No, I'm fine," she said, the moonlight illuminating her face.  
  
Trunks caught his breath as the moonlight made Serenity seem to glow with a mellow light.  
  
As they stood, immersed in the light of the moon, the pair unconsciously drew closer to each other.  
  
"Trunks," began the princess, " I, um.."  
  
The Saiya-Jin prince silenced her by gently placing a finger on her lips.  
  
"It's amazing how beautiful you are when you aren't throwing things," he said as he held her. Trunks was almost shocked to hear himself to say the words. He, like Vegeta, had never been very good in such situations.  
  
Serenity smiled, and this time, there was no mistake at the hint of red that came to her cheeks.  
  
Trunks touched Princess Serenity's face and tenderly lifted her chin.  
  
"Serenity…" he said.  
  
He pulled her closer as he bent down and kissed her soft lips. Much to his surprise, and pleasure, the Princess Serenity returned his kiss.  
  
The two of them looked at each other shyly. As they broke apart, they laughed a nervous laugh. The as their silence grew so did the red on their cheeks. Chibi-Usa was the first to break the wordless void.  
  
"Would you like to see the gardens I haven't torn up?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Sounds great," answered Trunks. Much to Chibi-Usa's surprise, he picked her up in his arms and flew over the balcony and down into the gigantic, maze-like rose garden.  
  
Chibi-Usa gave a small exclamation of surprise as Trunks lifted her into his arms and began to fly down to the gardens below. She put her arms around his neck as they descended into the maze of blossoms.  
  
Chibi-Usa sighed contentedly as she and the prince walked hand in hand through the rows of flowers. It seemed this birthday turned out better than she had thought it would.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Saturn watched as Trunks bent to kiss Serenity. An unknown pain stabbed at her heart, could it be jealousy? Saturn banished the thought from her mind, she should be happy for Chibi-Usa. However, Saturn couldn't help but narrow her eyes as she became less than pleased when Trunks picked up Chibi- Usa and flew her down to the gardens below.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Well, that's that for chapter 3! I hope you like it! Let me know what you think. The next chapter promises to have some interesting developments (including Mars vs. Vegeta in a sparring match- let's just hope somebody brought some senzu beans for the aftermath of this one, sorry no hints!). ;) 


	5. Chapter 4- Revelations

Thanks for all of your feedback, it really means a lot to me. This chapter is dedicated to the person (I won't give out names) whom I have been debating with via e-mail- Vegeta vs. Mars should please you. Again, none of these characters belong to me. I'd love to claim Trunks, but I can't. L * cries * Oh well, here goes the story.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
They walked hand in hand down the corridors to Chibi-Usa's room, going slowly, trying to make this magical evening last as long as possible. Finally, they reached the doors of Princess Serenity's chambers.  
  
"Trunks," said Chibi-Usa as she looked into his blue eyes, "this evening was wonderful."  
  
Trunks smiled down at the princess.  
  
"For a girl with strange hair," he replied, "You're not too bad."  
  
They laughed as they drew near to one another, embracing.  
  
"It's late," Chibi-Usa said sadly, "I should get to bed."  
  
"Of course," said Trunks. He pulled her close and kissed her again, "Good night, my Princess."  
  
"Good night," said Chibi-Usa as she walked into her room.  
  
Trunks sighed as he watched her enter her room. He just couldn't understand tonight, but it didn't matter to him. This was the first time he had ever felt so complete. It was as if Serenity filled a void inside of him. `Is this what love is like?' wondered the prince.  
  
Trunks heard a creak, and looked up just as a large, dark object fell on him.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled.  
  
He shielded himself from the unidentified falling object and got into a fighting stance. Who would dare attack him in these halls?  
  
The dark lump on the floor began to move and stand up.  
  
Trunks sighed in relief as he realized that this wasn't an unidentified falling object at all, it was a very identifiable falling Goten, who seemed completely incapacitated with laughter in his current state.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" demanded Trunks.  
  
Goten looked at his friend and gave the traditional "Son" smile and laughed.  
  
"Soorrryy, um, well," Goten searched for words, "I can't remember your name right now, but I know you're my best friend, even if you won't stop spinning around with the room."  
  
Trunks looked at his friend uncomprehending.  
  
"What are you talking about, Goten," asked Trunks, still cross from the incident, "I'm not moving, and how could you forget your best friend's name?"  
  
Goten hiccupped.  
  
"I could tell you if you'd stop spinning..." said the woozy Saiya-Jin.  
  
The light of comprehension finally shone upon Trunks as his friend staggered around the room.  
  
"Goten!" exclaimed Trunks, half-horrified, half-amused, "You're drunk!"  
  
Goten attempted to stand up again, but just fell to his feet.  
  
"I'm not drunk!" argued the intoxicated warrior, "You're drunk!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and laughed as he walked over to pick up his friend.  
  
"Here let me help you," said Trunks with a sigh. He reached down to help his friend up.  
  
"No, no, no," slurred Goten, "I can't stand on my own by myself without your help, wait, oh never mind." He paused, trying to think of a way to prove his capability to walk. "There is no blood in my alcohol!" concluded Goten.  
  
Trunks started laughing so hard he fell to the ground.  
  
Goten's face lit up.  
  
"You see!" said Goten, "I told you that you were drunk! We, I mean, you, can't even stand up!"  
  
Trunks wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes as he helped his friend to his feet.  
  
"Come on, Goten," said Trunks, "You can seep in my room tonight. I don't think you should fly home in this condition."  
  
Goten started to protest until his friend picked him up and drug him to his bedroom.  
  
"Wait," said Goten, starting to fall fast asleep, "I should tell my mom..."  
  
"She'll know where you are," said Trunks. However, Goten didn't hear him, he had finally drifted off.  
  
Trunks smiled down at his friend, leave it to Goten to discover alcohol at a royal ball. Trunks hoped, for his friend's sake that Chi-Chi didn't find out about her youngest son's discovery.  
  
As the Saiya-Jin prince grabbed a blanket and laid down on one of the plush couches, he himself began to drift off.  
  
"Serenity..." mumbled Trunks as he drifted into sleep.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Saturn sat by herself while most of the other guests danced the night away. She had refused to dance with anybody else since she had been with Goten. She considered a second dance with him, but he already had his hands full trying to stand up and look sober. Saturn sighed, the person she had really wanted to get to know better this evening was occupied with her best friend. She didn't understand how Chibi-Usa could be rude to the best looking guy at the party and still end up kissing him. Saturn crossed her arms. After a few moments of sitting alone, she decided to leave.  
  
She said her goodbyes to King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, and the rest of the sailor senshi and went back to her room. As she turned the corner, she caught a glimpse of Trunks kissing Chibi-Usa good night. Settling into what was unmistakably a scowl, Saturn's face betrayed her true feelings about the Trunks/ Chibi-Usa pairing. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, and that she usually had much more luck when it came to attracting men, but it wasn't fair that the one she actually wanted disobeyed the status quo.  
  
She slammed her bedroom door, slid into her nightgown, and threw herself upon the bed. A tear slid down her alabaster cheek as she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.  
  
"Hotaru...." Whispered a voice somewhere in her room.  
  
"Who's there?" demanded Saturn as she sat up suddenly, "Show yourself, or you'll regret it."  
  
"You are not ready to see me, yet," replied the mysterious voice.  
  
"Really?" she asked, her hand summoning her glaive, "If you don't start at least explaining who you are and what you're doing in my room, I'll be forced to do something unpleasant."  
  
The voice let out a low hiss  
  
"Let's just say that I am an old friend," replied the voice, "Hotaru, listen to me, I'm here to help you."  
  
"I don't need any help with anything," said Saturn defiantly, "Now go, before I destroy you."  
  
"I shall return later, Hotaru," said the voice, "if you need anything, or anyONE, call, and I'll be there..." said the voice trailing off.  
  
Saturn felt the presence leave. `What was that all about she wondered?'  
  
The princess went back to her bed and nestled into the down covers, only tonight, she decided she'd sleep with her glaive, in case anything else came to disturb her.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
King Vegeta smirked in his sleep. Everything was perfect; he had just finished beating the daylights out of Kakarot while the entire Saiya-Jin race watched. Vegeta sighed contentedly. However, basking in his glory was suddenly interrupted by a far off noise.  
  
"...ta...Vegeta," said the voice.  
  
"Mmmmm," mumbled the king, "off with its head..."  
  
"VEGETA!!" Roared a now familiar voice.  
  
"For heaven's sake, woman!" yelled Vegeta as he awoke with a start, "what do you want? Can't you see I was trying to sleep?"  
  
"Yes, I've been seeing your sorry hide sleep for the past 10 minutes while I've tried to get you up!" replied Bulma, "A messenger is here and has something for you."  
  
Vegeta growled and wrapped himself in a robe.  
  
"What do you want?" said Vegeta grouchily.  
  
The messenger trembled as he saw Vegeta glaring down at him.  
  
"Ummm, you... your r-r-royal m-m-majesty," stammered the boy, "I have a message for y-you."  
  
"Well quit wasting my time and hand it over," demanded the king.  
  
The boy hastily handed he envelope to the king. Vegeta snatched it out of the messenger's hand.  
  
"Now go away before I tear you apart," said Vegeta.  
  
The messenger, not doubting that the Saiya-Jin really could tear him limb from limb, practically ran out of the door.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" she asked her husband.  
  
"Don't bother me, woman," replied Vegeta, reading the note.  
  
"What does it say?" asked Bulma after a few minutes.  
  
"Hmm, the queen with the weird hair wants us to go on a tour of the kingdom with her today."  
  
"Excellent," said Bulma, "I've been wanting to see this place since it became Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Have a good time," said Vegeta, starting back to bed, "wake me up when you get back."  
  
"What?!?!" exclaimed Bulma, "If you think that you're not coming, too, you've got another thing coming, mister."  
  
Vegeta and Bulma began their traditional stare down, of course the first one to back down had to bear the burden of letting the other get their way. Vegeta was always surprised at how scary his wife could be. His glare was notorious for giving people nightmares well into their adult years, but his was nothing compared to his wife's. In the heat of competition, Vegeta finally gave up.  
  
"Fine," he seceded, "have it your way, woman."  
  
Bulma smiled, "Now get dressed."  
  
As Vegeta pulled on his armor, began to think this stupid tour might not be too bad. He had seen last night that the ridiculously dressed sailor senshi, the queen's protectors, rarely left her side. Vegeta smirked. Perhaps he would invite the Mars-brat to spar with him today. He imagined flinging her by her hair into space. Maybe today would prove better than yesterday.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Usagi," argued Rei, "He's a jerk! He's overconfident, loud-mouthed, and hot-headed!"  
  
"Whom do you presume to be describing, Rei," asked Neo-Queen Serenity, "Yourself or the Saiya-Jin king."  
  
Mars glared at Serenity.  
  
"You know," said Mars in frustration, "I think I liked you better when you were too ditzy to argue back."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at her senshi, "Let's just say this is a way to develop your virtue of patience."  
  
"Patience!?!?!" bellowed Mars, "I AM THE VERY * SOUL * OF PATIENCE!!"  
  
Everybody within earshot, which included about half the palace, began to laugh at Rei's comment.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity turned to her friend and spoke with an unusual glint of steel in her voice.  
  
"You will go today, Mars," said Serenity, her eyes flashing with anger, "It would look very tacky if all of the other senshi were there except for you and I will not tolerate your absence casting a shadow on today. You are going and that is final."  
  
Rei's eyes went wide as she heard Serenity speak. She could never get over hearing her friend speak in such a manner. Of course, Mars knew she had lost and would be forced to go. She stalked off towards the palace doors. Only to run into (literally) the one person she didn't really want to see. She looked up and saw a mass of spiky hair, dark, furrowed eyebrows, and an infuriating smirk.  
  
"You really disappoint me," taunted Vegeta, "just when I think your clothes are making a change for the better, here you go walking around in a fuku, a sailor top, puffy bows, and heels. Don't you get embarrassed walking around like that?"  
  
Mars glared.  
  
"Don't push me, angle-brain," retorted Mars, "I don't fell like getting my daily dose of idiocy from you, today."  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
"You're always all talk, but never any action," countered Vegeta.  
  
"I'll give you your `action' any day of the week, just say when," fumed Mars.  
  
Vegeta's smirk deepened, he had finally gotten what he wanted.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
Mars attempted to hide her surprise at his willingness. She really hadn't meant for him to take her up on the offer. However, she felt compelled to show the Saiya-Jin jerk a lesson.  
  
"Fine," said Mars, "You!" bellowed Mars to a nearby servant, "Make sure the outdoor arena is prepared."  
  
"Yes, princess," said the man.  
  
"You have three minutes," stated Mars, "and one of them is already gone."  
  
Trying to avoid getting fried, the man tripled his pace as he ran to the arena.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity frowned, stood up from her throne and looked at Mars.  
  
"Mars, no, I will not have you fighting with my guests," said the queen.  
  
Rei began to protest until Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"Trust me," said the king, "it's my pleasure."  
  
"Oh, Vegeta," sighed Bulma, exasperated once again by the antics of her husband.  
  
"I cannot risk your safety," replied Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Usagi, you should worry about Mars, not Vegeta," replied Bulma, "Besides, if Vegeta misses the chance to spar with someone, he'll sulk for days, and he becomes even more impossible when he's sulking."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity relented.  
  
"Fine," she surrendered, "Just don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
Mars glared at her opponent while Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked at the girl.  
  
"Well, brat," he said to Mars, "shall we get started today or perhaps next week?"  
  
Mars narrowed her eyes, "This way."  
  
Vegeta, Bulma, Mars, Neo-Queen Serenity, and the rest of the sailor senshi (minus Chibi-Usa and Saturn) walked to the arena to see which of the two warriors had a bite to go with their bark.  
  
(Author's Note: You know, I could end it here and make you all wait for the next chapter...naaah, that would be too mean, even for me! ^_^)  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
It seemed in the three minutes Mars had given the servant, the entire palace had been alerted to the impending fight. The arena was filled with people. Trunks looked around in confusion, wondering who was going to fight.  
  
"Excuse me," he asked a little girl, "could you tell me what's going on?"  
  
The little girl smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Princess Mars is going to melt some king from a planet named Vegetable," said the girl.  
  
"Vegetable?" asked Trunks.  
  
"It was something like that," said the girl, "I've gotta go."  
  
As she ran off, Trunks yelled after her.  
  
`The planet Vegetable,' wondered Trunks. He had never heard of a planet named Vegetable. Suddenly it dawned on him.  
  
"Vegeta-sei!" exclaimed Trunks. His father was going to fight the black-haired girl who had greeted them. Trunks frowned; he highly doubted that the strangely clad princess would even have a chance of `melting' his father. Trunks proceeded to the stadium.  
  
"Trunks!" he heard a voice call; the prince turned around to see Saturn running towards him.  
  
He turned to see the purple-haired girl he had danced with last night before he and Serenity left.  
  
"Hi," said Trunks, "Are you here to watch the fight, too?"  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it," said Saturn, "That's your dad fighting isn't it?"  
  
"That's him," replied Trunks, "I fell really sorry for that Mars girl, she's not going to know what hit her, I hope dad goes easy on her."  
  
Saturn silently disagreed, but nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I'm sitting over there with the sailor senshi," began Saturn, slightly blushing, "would you like to...."  
  
Saturn was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.  
  
"Trunks!" yelled Chibi-Usa.  
  
The princess raced over to the Saiya-Jin's side. Saturn's fist shook in frustration. `Did that girl have radar or something?' she wondered.  
  
"Serenity," smiled Trunks, "I'm so glad to see you. Would you like to come sit with me and watch the slaughter, um, I mean fight?"  
  
"I'd love to," said Chibi-Usa, taking Trunks' arm.  
  
"Would you like to sit with us, Saturn?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Um, no thanks," declined Saturn, "the other senshi might be offended if I sit somewhere else."  
  
"Okay, find me later," said Chibi-Usa, "I've got to tell you about," Chibi-Usa glanced up at Trunks and smiled, "stuff."  
  
Hotaru gave a weak smile and walked off.  
  
`Like hell I'd want to sit and watch you get all moony-eyed over Trunks,' thought Saturn, `You're such a stupid, bratty baka, you don't deserve him.'  
  
Saturn shook her head. Where was all of this hatefulness towards Chibi-Usa coming from? She tried to shake her jealousy from her mind, but for some reason, she couldn't, and something sinister within her told her she shouldn't. Felling hurt and confused, Saturn went to join the rest of the senshi.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Trunks and Chibi-Usa took their seats in the box usually reserved for the announcer. Since this was impromptu, there wouldn't be anybody trying to shoo them out, and they would have the best view of the fight.  
  
As he and Chibi-Usa sat holding hands, and blur appeared in front of their eyes.  
  
"Goku!" exclaimed Trunks "Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry," apologized the legendary fighter, "Chi-Chi just wanted to know if you had seen Goten."  
  
"Umm," Trunks tried to quickly think up an alibi for his friend, "he's still asleep."  
  
"Still?" wondered Goku, "You usually can't keep him in bed past sunrise. How late was he out?"  
  
"Pretty late," answered Trunks, "we, uh, decided to spar, and he's still a little sore."  
  
"You must have beaten him up pretty bad," said Goku.  
  
Trunks sweat dropped and laughed.  
  
"Uhhh, no," lied the Prince quickly, "he pounded me just as badly, it's just, I had a senzu bean, and he didn't want to take one."  
  
"Hmm, that's strange," replied Goku. Trunks stiffened in apprehension, fearing that Goku was still suspicious, but relaxed when Goku busted into the trademark Son grin.  
  
"Goten was always pretty stubborn," replied Goku. "Oh, well, tell him that his mother wants to see him later on."  
  
"Can do," said Trunks.  
  
Chibi-Usa looked slyly over at Trunks.  
  
"Couldn't he tell that you were lying through your teeth," asked Serenity.  
  
"It's Goku," replied Trunks, "he can be pretty dense sometimes."  
  
"Where was Goten last night?" asked Chibi-Usa, "I know you weren't sparring with him because you were with me."  
  
"He, um," Trunks explained, trying to put his friend's adventures tactfully. "his stomach didn't agree with some of the beverages."  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled knowingly.  
  
"Riiigght," she said, "Here comes Mars and your dad."  
  
Trunks smirked, this should be the most un-interesting fight in the history of the universe.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Chibi-Usa smirked, `I wonder what Trunks will think when Mars burns his dad's hair off.'  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Vegeta looked at Mars. He considered powering up to at least Super-Saiya-Jin, but then decided to save his energy and beat the crap out of this brat without transforming. Her queen had give them explicit instructions not to kill each other, but she didn't need to worry about him. It was a given that he wouldn't kill this brat, it was a spar after all, and Vegeta wanted Mars' defeat to stew within her for quite some time.  
  
"Well, fuku-girl," taunted Vegeta from across the ring, "are you going to attack me or not?"  
  
"Fine," she yelled, "Fire......"  
  
Vegeta stood, baffled, `Is this an attack?' he wondered.  
  
"Soul!" finished Mars.  
  
A shoot of flame rushed towards Vegeta who easily sidestepped the attack.  
  
"You call that eternally drawn out parlor trick an attack?" taunted Vegeta.  
  
He quickly disappeared and then re-appeared behind her and smacked her on the back of the head.  
  
"I'm here brat," said Vegeta.  
  
Mars turned to throw a punch at the Saiya-Jin, he laughed and flashed back to his former place.  
  
"Hit me with your best shot," challenged Vegeta, "I won't even dodge."  
  
Mars, getting infuriated by her opponent began to draw in here energy.  
  
"Fine," she yelled, "you asked for it!"  
  
"Mars...Flame...." started Rei.  
  
`Oh brother,' thought Vegeta, not only does she announce she's attacking, but it takes her forever to even unleash any energy. If I were actually trying, I would have broken her neck by now.'  
  
"Sniper!" released Mars.  
  
Vegeta held up one hand and deflected the blast.  
  
"Pitiful," said Vegeta.  
  
Mars gasped in surprise.  
  
"How?" she wondered allowed, what could have happened? She began another attack.  
  
"Burning..." began Mars.  
  
Vegeta had had enough. He appeared to her side and sent her flying across the stadium with a single punch. He laughed.  
  
"Well, I've seen your highest level of attack, now I think you should see mine."  
  
Vegeta clinched his fists and screamed. His ki burst into flame around him. Mars watched in horror as he went from super saiya-jin, to super saiya-jin level 2, then 3, and finally, something even more amazing occurred. Vegeta's tail (re-grown by Bulma's brute ray) appeared as fur covered his body. An explosion that rocked the solid-crystal stadium blinded the spectators. When the light faded, Vegeta stood, fully powered in his super saiya-jin level 4 form. Mars eyes widened in fear.  
  
Vegeta flew into the air and gathered a huge ball of energy.  
  
"Galeck Cannon!" he yelled as a burst of energy poured from his hands.  
  
Mars could only stare in horror as she saw her doom streaking towards her.  
  
Just as the blast was about to hit the sailor senshi, the attack disappeared.  
  
Mars fell to her knees, shaking.  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
"You realize, brat," he said, "that if I hadn't banished my own attack, you would have been vaporized."  
  
Vegeta decided to waste no more time and simply picked Mars up by the throat.  
  
"I hope you realize your stupidity in challenging me, weakling," growled Vegeta.  
  
He tossed her aside and returned to normal.  
  
"When are we going to get our tour of Crystal Tokyo?" Vegeta said, "I'm getting bored."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity stood stunned. The only reason Mars lasted as long as she did was because Vegeta wanted to play with her. She ran over to her friend.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked Rei.  
  
"I'm fine," said Mars crossly as she stalked out of the stadium.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The crowd departed, Saturn was still in shock over the spectacle she had seen. These Saiya-Jins were so powerful! With the thought of Saiya-Jins, her mind turned to Trunks. `His power must be immense, too,' thought Saturn. Hotaru clinched her fists as she thought of Chibi-Usa.  
  
As Saturn walked to her room, she couldn't stop thinking about how her best friend was the one keeping the man of her dreams out of her grasp. Saturn, unable to properly control her anger punched a wall.  
  
"You are right," said the same mysterious voice she had heard last night.  
  
"What do you want?" demanded Saturn, her eyes overflowing with tears.  
  
"I am only here to help you," said the voice.  
  
"Why would you want to help me?" asked Saturn, still hurt and angry.  
  
"Because I was you, and I am still a part of you," said the voice.  
  
"What?" asked Saturn.  
  
A bright purple light appeared in front of Hotaru. The dark form of a woman began to appear within the fading light. The glare shrank into a nimbus surrounding a beautiful woman with unbelievably long, purple-black hair.  
  
Saturn gasped.  
  
"Regardless of what that worthless, Sailor Moon has said, you are still the Messiah of Silence."  
  
Hotaru stood before the woman she had once transformed into as a child.  
  
"You were born to rule this world, this universe, Hotaru," said Mistress 9, "Let me help you fulfill your destiny. Embrace me, your true self once again. Then Trunks, Crystal Tokyo, even the entire universe will be yours forever."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
What a chapter! Note to Sailor Moon fans: please realize that I am an avid fan of our favorite sailor senshi. Please do not flame me and tell me how Mars should have melted Vegeta. Regardless of your opinion, please respect mine. Also, cut me some slack, this is my first try at writing a fic ever. Well, enough negativity, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter- please tell me what you thought. 


	6. Chapter 5- Partings

I sincerely apologize for being so slow in updating, I can assure I will never go this long again.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so don't sue me.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Haruka's head snapped up suddenly; something was wrong. Michiru placed a hand on her leg.  
  
"I felt it, too," said the aqua-haired senshi.  
  
"What do you think it is?" asked Haruka, "There was something familiar about it."  
  
"I don't know," replied Neptune, "but let's find Saturn and Pluto after this tour is over."  
  
"Hai," nodded Uranus.  
  
Uranus wished that this infernal tour of Crystal Tokyo with the Saiya-Jin royalty would be over sooner than later. The only interesting part of the trip around the city that she dwelled in every day was the behavior of the Saiya-Jin king. Vegeta routinely bestowed his trademark scowl upon passing citizens, causing them to quicken their pace in fear. Uranus had almost laughed out loud when Vegeta had caused a group of children to cry. The senshi brushed a lock of sandy blonde hair out of her face. 'I wonder if these Saiya-Jins are the cause of my warning,' wondered Haruka. She had seen how easily Vegeta had defeated Mars. Uranus shuddered; she prayed the Saiya-Jins weren't the enemy they had to face.  
  
"Dende!" exclaimed Bulma, "That's the most enormous shopping center I've ever seen."  
  
Venus smiled.  
  
"Usagi may be Serenity now, but as you can see by this monstrosity of retail that was created with Crystal Tokyo, she's still our mall-trolling Usagi at heart," said Minako.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity laughed and turned to Bulma.  
  
"Would you like to buy a thing or two as a souvenir," said Neo-Queen Serenity, her eyes sparkling with the anticipation of an afternoon shopping with her old friend.  
  
Bulma's eyes sparkled just like Usagi's.  
  
"Well, it's only polite that I buy a store, I mean thing or two," replied Bulma.  
  
The two queens almost squealed in delight, dragging their husbands, now newly appointed pack mules, through the doors of the immense shopping complex.  
  
The senshi (minus Saturn and Pluto- Saturn's at the palace and Pluto's at the Gate of Time), Chibi-Usa, and Trunks stood shaking their heads as they watched the women drag two seasoned warriors to do their bidding.  
  
"Amazing," said Mercury, "absolutely amazing."  
  
Venus turned towards Trunks and Bra.  
  
"Is there anything you two would like to do since your mother seem to have kidnapped your father?"  
  
Bra, having the same look as Bulma on her face, continued to stand transfixed on the monstrous mall.  
  
"I think I'll take Bra to catch up with her parents," said Ami wisely, "it seems that she shares some of her mothers…interests."  
  
As Ami walked away with Bra, Chibi-Usa turned to Trunks.  
  
"I can show you around the rest of the city if you'd like," she offered, her cheeks flushing slightly.  
  
"That sounds great," smiled the prince, "Venus, could you please tell my parents where I went? I don't want my mother to be worried or anything."  
  
Venus smiled.  
  
"No, problem, Trunks, and please, call me Minako," said the senshi.  
  
The five remaining sailor senshi watched as the couple departed.  
  
"They make such a kawaii couple," said Makoto.  
  
"Yes, and they seem to have gotten very close in a short amount of time," replied Michiru.  
  
Uranus smirked, "I wonder if Crystal Tokyo's next king will be a Saiya- Jin?"  
  
"Dende help us if it is," said Mars.  
  
The rest of the senshi rolled their eyes, knowing that the sailor soldier of fire was still sore from her loss to the Saiya-Jin king.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Chibi-Usa practically drug Trunks down the streets of Crystal Tokyo as she ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Hey," exclaimed Trunks, "what's the rush?"  
  
Chibi-Usa continued dragging the Saiya-Jin prince.  
  
"If we don't hurry we'll miss it!" she explained.  
  
"Well, if we're in such a hurry, why don't we fly?" asked Trunks.  
  
Chibi-Usa stopped dead in her tracks, put a hand behind her head, and sweat- dropped.  
  
"Hahaha," Chibi-Usa laughed at herself, "I guess the thought didn't even cross my mind."  
  
Trunks moved closer to Chibi-Usa to pick her up, but was confused when she lifted a golden, heart-shaped locket into the air instead of coming over to himself.  
  
"Um," asked Trunks, "didn't you say you want to fly?"  
  
"Of course," replied Chibi-Usa, "just give me a minute and I'll be ready."  
  
Trunks stood confused, wondering how letting him pick her up could take any time or preparation. As he was about to say something, Chibi-Usa broke in with a shout.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-Up!"  
  
Trunks's jaw dropped to the floor as light surrounded Serenity. Feathers began to surround her as she slowly became dressed in an outfit similar to the rest of her senshis'.  
  
As the light faded, Princess Serenity stood dressed as Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
(Author's Note: Since Chibi-Usa really isn't chibi anymore and Neo-Queen Serenity no longer needs her locket, this will make sense later, Chibi-Usa is now Sailor Moon and hence, gets the locket and outfit and such.)  
  
"Y-you have wings," stated Trunks dumbly.  
  
"Yes," replied, her eyes sparking with mischief "I do."  
  
"Why are you dressed like your senshi?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Well, a girl's gotta be able to protect herself, doesn't she?" replied Chibi-Usa.  
  
Trunks stared at the princess for a minute, and then smiled, thrilled at this new development.  
  
"You're a warrior?"  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded her head in affirmation.  
  
Trunks smiled, this girl just kept getting better by the minute. Not only was she smart, beautiful, and spirited but she was a warrior, too. He'd definitely have to spar with her sometime. He just hoped she wouldn't be as big as a pushover as the haughty Mars princess.  
  
"Shall we go?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
Trunks smiled as he flew off with Chibi-Usa.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Vegeta watched in utter amazement as his wife tore through the mall. He had never seen anything quite like this. He scowled.  
  
"King of the universe's foremost warrior race and here I am stuck carrying around my wife's booty," muttered the king.  
  
Bra came running out to her father.  
  
"Isn't it pretty, Daddy?" asked the Saiya-Jin princess who was showing off her new gown.  
  
Vegeta grunted. Happy that she had gotten even this reaction out of her father, Bra took the grunt as a compliment.  
  
"I'm spent," said Bra.  
  
"If you'd start doing more than sitting there looking pretty and train, you could shop for days on end," replied the king.  
  
"You're the one who wouldn't train me," retorted Bra, "It's not like I didn't ask. Besides, Pan's Daddy trained her, why wouldn't you train me?"  
  
Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Would you really want to be trained by one of Kakarot's brats?" replied Vegeta, "Besides, I wasn't able to train you because your mother would kill me if I so much as scratched you. However, I noticed you haven't asked your brother who is perfectly capable of teaching you how to fight."  
  
Bra's face burst into the typical Vegeta-line scowl. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"That's what I thought," said the king, relishing his victory, "Speaking of my other brat, have you seen him around lately."  
  
"I'm pretty sure he's still with the pink-haired girl," replied Bra, "But I really wasn't paying attention when…." Bra stopped short and got a dreamy- eyed look in her eyes.  
  
"When what?" demanded Vegeta, "Hurry up and finish your..."  
  
Vegeta realized all conversation with his daughter would be futile until she had finished exploring the gigantic shoe store that she was staring at with a glazed look.  
  
"Why do you need more shoes?" asked Vegeta, "Don't you and your mother own virtually every pair ever invented?"  
  
Bra didn't even hear her father; she just kept her gaze transfixed on the gigantic shoe store as her body moved involuntarily towards the doors of the shop.  
  
Vegeta shook is head. He never understood a woman's need for shoes. His thoughts turned back to the whereabouts of his son. Vegeta noticed his son had been spending a lot of time with Neo-Queen Serenity's brat lately. Vegeta scowled. That boy was going to marry a Saiya-Jin woman if he had anything to say about it. Vegeta shuddered to think of an heir to the throne that was only ¼ Saiya-Jin. 'I might just have that little chat with the brat tonight,' thought Vegeta. 'It's always better to crush a problem before it can crush you,' the king thought as he mentally recited the teachings of his late father. This little development would be no different.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
The setting sun made the Crystal Palace's towers look like pink quartz instead of the diamond-like structures they were. With the oranges, violets, and yellows of the sun, the view was truly something special. 'However,' thought Chibi-Usa, 'it's even more special with someone wonderful to share it with.' She looked over to Trunks. She smiled to herself. Who would have thought someone who had made her so angry just the day before could mean this much to her in such a short period of time. She unconsciously grabbed a lock of her flowing, pink hair and twirled it around her finger. Trunks looked down at her.  
  
"You were right, the view is beautiful."  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled.  
  
"This is my favorite spot in the entire city," replied the princess.  
  
The pair lost themselves in each other's eyes. As they pulled closer together for a kiss, Chibi-Usa suddenly cried out.  
  
"Ahhhh!" she screamed.  
  
Trunk's head shot up in alarm.  
  
"Serenity," he asked, his voice full of concern, "what's wrong?"  
  
As if in answer to his question, a violent purple light erupted from the palace. The crystal towers that had moments ago reflected the light of the setting sun now seemed to shoot off a light that came from within. As the purple light spread over the city, Trunks covered Chibi-Usa with his body. After a brief instant, the light was gone and the city seemed normal. Trunks looked at Chibi-Usa; she had gone terribly pale and was shaking.  
  
"Are you okay," he asked, still holding her.  
  
"I…I don't know what that was," said Princess Serenity, "but I know I've felt this before, and it wasn't good. It was like pure evil."  
  
Trunks scowled.  
  
"I wonder if anybody knows what's going on?" he thought, "Let's get back to the palace to see if everybody is okay."  
  
"Hai," nodded Chibi-Usa. She stood up to fly, but her still shaken body collapsed.  
  
Trunks smiled and picked her up.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got you."  
  
Princess Serenity snuggled into her prince's arms as he flew them to the palace.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity dropped her shopping bags and fell to the floor, clutching her head.  
  
King Endymion was immediately at her side.  
  
"Usako!" he exclaimed, "Are you all right? Usako!"  
  
"Something terribly evil, but something I've felt before…" said the shaken queen.  
  
King Endymion frowned. He noticed his wife had gone very pale.  
  
"Let's get everyone back to the palace and see if anybody knows what's going on."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity nodded in agreement, they definitely needed to see if there was a new threat on the horizon.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto all ran to meet Trunks as he flew in with Chibi- Usa.  
  
"Small Lady!" cried Pluto as she took the princess from Trunks's arms. "What happened?"  
  
"It was right before that purple light came from the palace, she just collapsed," explained Trunks.  
  
"I'll be alright Puu," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
"That horrible purple light had the same aura as the warning we received this morning," said Neptune.  
  
Uranus frowned.  
  
"We need to get to the bottom of this," she said with resolve, "let's go find Saturn, she's usually better at sensing what these things are about."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Hotaru gazed out of the window. She smirked as she watched Trunks fly in a weakened Eternal Sailor Moon. As Hotaru watched the scene, she felt the presence of Pluto arrive from the time gate.  
  
'It would seem I've made myself partially known,' thought Hotaru.  
  
She stretched luxuriously; it felt good to be free from the petty restraints of good's pathetic sense of morality. Soon, very soon, the universe would have a new order. One that Saturn, Hotaru, or more accurately, Mistress 9, the Messiah of Silence would bring. 'Let the senshi run around and try to prepare to fight,' thought the Messiah of Silence, 'it only makes their demise more amusing.'  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto approached the door. Uranus stepped forward and knocked.  
  
Slowly the door creaked open.  
  
"Saturn!" gasped Neptune as she ran towards the body of the collapsed sailor senshi, "Haruka, get me some cold water, Pluto, help me prop her up on her bed."  
  
The outer senshi rushed to help their comrade regain consciousness. After a few minutes, a pair of large purple eyes opened.  
  
"What happened?" asked Hotaru in a weak voice.  
  
"We don't really know," frowned Pluto, "it seems we have some new enemy, I trust you felt it?"  
  
Saturn nodded in affirmation.  
  
"It was so immense; I couldn't get it out of my head," she replied, "it felt so familiar."  
  
Haruka frowned.  
  
"It seems we will have to wait to see what this brings. Saturn, I want you, especially to be on the lookout for anything that doesn't feel right. We'll contact you if anything else happens."  
  
"Hai," nodded the other senshi.  
  
As Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto exited the room, Hotaru smiled.  
  
'Fools,' she thought, 'they won't know what hit them until it's too late.'  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Trunks opened the doors of his family's room. He hoped everything would be alright with Chibi-Usa. His eyebrows came together in a scowl as he thought of a potential enemy. He had fought too hard to protect this planet to let anything happen to it again. More than feeling scared of the new enemy, Trunks was annoyed. 'Why would anybody be stupid enough to attack Earth when it's protected by the Sons?' Trunks smirked. 'Whoever or whatever did this is in for quite a shock when Goku goes super Saiya-Jin level 4 on it.'  
  
"Brat," called Trunks' father from the other room, "Come in here now."  
  
Trunks frowned and entered the room.  
  
"Yes, father," he replied.  
  
"You understand that your primary duty is to the planet Vegeta-sei, correct?" asked the Saiya-Jin king.  
  
"Yes," said Trunks uncertainly.  
  
"Good, then you also know that your decisions as the planet's heir to the throne play a major part in Vegeta-sei's future?"  
  
"Yes," answered Trunks again, becoming more uncertain by the minute.  
  
"Then I'm sure you realize that the only person who will share the throne of Vegeta-sei with you will be a Saiya-Jin also, right?" concluded Vegeta.  
  
Trunks eyes widened as the implications of what his father said dawned upon him. It seems that he had been watching him with Serenity closer than he thought.  
  
"I wouldn't want you making any commitments on this little trip that you can't keep," said Vegeta.  
  
Trunks scowled.  
  
"Why is it permissible for you to have a non-Saiya-Jin mate, but not your children?"  
  
Vegeta scowled.  
  
"I will not tolerate any insubordination on this issue. Your mother and I came together because of special circumstances; I had no Saiya-Jin women to choose from, the entire race was extinct." Vegeta noticed his son's power level rising in anger. "It wouldn't work with the pink-haired brat anyway. She is the heir to the throne here, you are the heir to the throne on Vegeta-sei, both of your responsibilities separate you anyway so she shouldn't even be an issue."  
  
Trunks couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer.  
  
"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't love? What gives you any right to dictate my life?"  
  
Vegeta was slightly startled at Trunks' usage of the word love. Momentarily, shock gave way to anger. He grabbed his son by his shirt and pulled him down to eye level.  
  
"You listen to me and you listen good," growled Vegeta, "I will not have either of my brats mating with someone of an inferior race. You ask what right I have to dictate your life? I have plenty. I am not only your father and sensei, but I am also your king, and by all of these authorities, I have every right to control your life, especially when it involves the future of my race!"  
  
Trunks tore out of his father's grip and began to stalk out of the room. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"By the way, we're leaving in this evening," said Vegeta to his son.  
  
"We're just going to leave when they have this new threat?" exclaimed Trunks as he whirled around at his father's statement.  
  
"Why not?" replied Vegeta nonchalantly, "Kakarott can handle anything that comes here, and if anybody but myself manages to kill him, they'll answer to me, which means that they'll be even more dead."  
  
As the door slammed behind his son, Vegeta smirked.  
  
"That went better than expected."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Saturn laughed as she watched the exchange between the Saiya-Jin king and the Saiya-Jin prince. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who disapproved of Chibi-Usa's attachment to Trunks.  
  
"So, the fool only approves of Saiya-Jins in his family…" mused the Messiah of Silence,  
  
"Then I guess, a Saiya-Jin I'll be."  
  
Saturn placed two fingers on her forehead. A black star appeared where her planetary symbol normally stood. Her body was surrounded by a soft glow. After the aura faded, Saturn looked behind her. She smiled evilly as she waved her newly grown tail in the air. This was going to be a piece of cake.  
  
"Now, about my trip to Vegeta-sei…"  
  
Saturn couldn't help but laugh in anticipation of her triumph over the meddlesome princess of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Chibi-Usa scowled.  
  
"I don't understand why he's making you leave so soon," Chibi-Usa said to Trunks.  
  
Trunks decided not to mention the fact that his father had forbade their relationship just moments ago.  
  
"Neither do I," replied Trunks, "but there's really no arguing with him once he's got his mid set on something."  
  
Chibi-Usa looked at the prince, her eyes full of unshed tears.  
  
"Chibi-Usa…"said Trunks, his heart almost breaking at the sight of her rose colored eyes blurred by her sadness.  
  
"It's not fair!" she cried as she threw an unoffending pillow across the room.  
  
Trunks smiled, trying to cheer up the pink-haired princess while keeping his own sorrow in check.  
  
"It's not like we can't visit each other," explained Trunks, "our mothers are too good of friends not to visit each other. Besides, you know we'll both be required to attend some of those boring, stuff celebrations on all of those other worthless planets."  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled, brushing away tears.  
  
"I know it's just…"she trailed off.  
  
As Trunks sat down beside the girl to comfort her, she wrapped herself in his arms and began to sob in his chest. Slightly surprised at this display of affection, Trunks blushed. Not knowing what to say, Trunks kept his mouth shut.  
  
'There has to be a way I can get father to approve of her,' thought Trunks.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes at the two departing queens.  
  
"For heaven's sake, woman, you'd think that she was going to die the instant you stopped looking at her from the way you're carrying on."  
  
Bulma glared at her husband.  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta."  
  
Between sobs, Neo-Queen Serenity attempted to say her goodbyes to her friend.  
  
"You….know…..you….can…visit…any…time…you…want," wailed the queen.  
  
Bulma burst into tears anew at her old friend's words. They wailed even louder as they embraced one another.  
  
Like Vegeta, Endymion sweat dropped at his wife's over-reaction.  
  
"Usako, Vegeta's right, you can see her whenever you want."  
  
Serenity ignored Endymion and continued to sob with Bulma.  
  
Trunks and Chibi-Usa emerged from the palace; he squeezed her hand in farewell.  
  
"It's been great being here with you; I can't wait to see you again."  
  
Chibi-Usa gave Trunks a sorrowful smile.  
  
"Here," she said, handing Trunks a small velvet pouch, "this is to make sure that you don't forget me."  
  
Trunks opened the pouch and found a small crystal fragment on a chain. It radiated in the light of the sun, sending shards of light spinning from its core.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, this is beautiful," Trunks said in awe as he watched the mysterious light spectacle in front of him.  
  
The princess smiled.  
  
"It's a fragment of my imperium silver crystal," explained Chibi-Usa,  
  
Trunks eyes widened as he finally understood the significance of the gift.  
  
"Serenity!" he exclaimed, "I can't accept this." He handed the chain back over to the princess.  
  
Chibi-Usa just shook her head and smiled. "It's my gift to you," she explained, "If you ever need me and I'm not around, just make your wish upon the crystal and I'll be there."  
  
"Trunks!" yelled Vegeta, "Hurry up and get in the ship before your infernal mother starts her blubbering again."  
  
Trunks threw a glare at his father, and looked down at Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Good bye, Bunny-Hair."  
  
"See you later, Underwear Boy."  
  
They smiled at each other as they stole one last deep gaze into the other's eyes.  
  
As Trunks turned around, Goten burst out of the building along with the purple-eyed friend of Chibi-Usa's.  
  
"Trunks, wait up!" yelled Goten.  
  
Trunks smirked as he looked at his best friend.  
  
"I see you can walk again," he said in a low voice.  
  
Goten sweat dropped.  
  
"Yeah, um, well…"  
  
"I'll see you next month when your dad comes to spar with my dad," said Trunks.  
  
"Actually," began Goten, "I'm coming back to Vegeta-sei with you."  
  
Trunks' eyes lit up. "Alright!"  
  
"I get to bring along Hotaru, too!" said Goten, referring to the girl standing next to him.  
  
"Hua?" asked the confused prince.  
  
"Yeah, it turns out she's a Saiya-Jin, too and your dad gave her permission to come to Vegeta-sei and train."  
  
Trunks' eyes almost bulged out of his head as he looked at the princess of Saturn.  
  
"You're a Saiya-Jin?"  
  
Saturn laughed and waved her tail in the air.  
  
"Sure am, it's a good thing I was finally able to meet you guys because I had no idea why I had a tail. It makes sense now!"  
  
Trunks saw Goten blush as he looked at Saturn. Trunks smiled at his friend's good fortune of having the object of his affection coming with him.  
  
Chibi-Usa's jaw dropped.  
  
"You never told me about this, Saturn," she said shocked.  
  
"I guess it never came up," said Hotaru with a strange glint in her eye.  
  
Chibi-Usa looked longingly up at Trunks.  
  
"Keep him out of trouble, okay?" she asked, now on the verge of tears as her love and her best friend prepared to leave.  
  
"Don't worry," replied Saturn, "I won't let this one get away."  
  
Trunks laughed nervously, the girl seemed a little too adamant about that last part. However, he hoped that Saturn's connection with Chibi-Usa would give the princess an excuse to come visit.  
  
"ALL OF YOU, SHIP, NOW!" roared Vegeta, tired of the delays and tired of having to forcibly restrain his wife from running out and balling with Neo- Queen Serenity again.  
  
The group piled into the ship. Trunks refused to tear his eyes away from those of Princess Serenity's as they lifted into the air.  
  
"I can't wait to see Vegeta-sei," said Hotaru, interrupting his thoughts about the princess, "you'll have to show me around."  
  
"Sure," said Trunks.  
  
Saturn turned her back and looked at the earth.  
  
'And now it all begins,' thought Saturn as she watched the blue planet disappear, 'I hope you enjoyed your time with Trunks, Princess Serenity, because it's at an end.' Saturn looked into the darkness of space. Her plan was working perfectly. The Messiah of Silence smirked as she thought of what the next few weeks would bring.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Sorry about the lack of action in that chapter, but believe me, the next one will be packed full of it with the Messiah of Silence doing her thing. Trust me, it promises to be good. Read and review, let me know what you think, I am always open to suggestions! 


	7. Chapter 6- Betrayals of the Heart Part 1

Well, here goes. Noticed I spoiled everybody and uploaded 2 chapters at once. Yay for me! Okay, enough of that.  
  
Insert standard disclaimer.  
  
Enjoy  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Chibi-Usa glared at her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you are needed here, you have responsibilities," replied Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
Chibi-Usa lowered her head and sulkily relented.  
  
"Yes, mother," replied the princess.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity frowned as her daughter left the room. It seemed since Trunks and Hotaru had left, Chibi-Usa had thought of nothing but going to Vegeta-sei to see them. This hadn't been the first time her daughter had asked to go, nor would it be the last. She had even resorted to attempting to guilt Pluto into sending her there via the Gate of Time. Serenity felt for her daughter. She wished that she could allow her to go, but realized that Chibi-Usa was needed here. Serenity took her crown off her head and looked at it. Someday, Chibi-Usa would be wearing this crown, and she needed to be prepared for it, and realizing her duties to state sometimes usurped the desires of the heart was an important lesson her daughter had to learn before she took the throne. Serenity's thoughts were interrupted as King Endymion entered the room.  
  
"Chibi-Usa asked to go to Vegeta-sei again, didn't she?" asked Endymion.  
  
Serenity nodded in affirmation.  
  
"I'm sure everything will work out for her," said Endymion as he tired to comfort Serenity, "Just give her a little while and she'll be fine."  
  
"Mamo-chan," asked Serenity, "Am I doing the right thing by making her stay in Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
King Endymion looked down into the endless blue eyes of his wife.  
  
"I think you are, Chibi-Usa needs to learn that she has a responsibility to more than just herself as princess."  
  
"You're right, Mamo-Chan," agreed Serenity. However, she doubted her words and couldn't get her mind off the pain she saw in her daughter's eyes.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Chibi-Usa walked glumly around the palace. She stopped as she reached the garden where she and Trunks had met for the first time. She smiled wistfully as she remembered their first meeting.  
  
"Stupid Underwear Boy," she whispered. Her heart longed to hear his voice again. It had been a month since they had last parted. She received a transmission from him every week, and faithfully responded, but it wasn't the same. Chibi-Usa couldn't understand why her mother wouldn't allow her at least one visit. Bulma had left an open invitation, but Neo-Queen Serenity had yet to take her up on the offer. Chibi-Usa also missed Saturn. Not being able to see her love or her best friend for an entire month was driving her nuts. Small Lady Serenity returned to her room and sat down on her large, four post, canopied bed. She looked down at the book on her pillow. It was the book her mother had written about her time as Sailor Moon. She nonchalantly flipped through the pages. Chibi-Usa began to read a portion of her mother's time as Sailor Moon with her first broach. Chibi- Usa's eyes stopped short as she read about the Disguise Pen that Luna had given her mother. She read on, wanting to know if the pen actually worked. Chibi-Usa laughed out loud.  
  
"So mom turned herself into a princess just to go to one stupid ball."  
  
Small Lady Serenity smiled as she formed a plan in her head. 'I wonder if mom still has that pen,' she thought. A devious smile crossed Chibi-Usa's lips. While her mother and father were holding court that day, she would slip into her mother's room to see if the pen still existed. Her face set with determination, Chibi-Usa turned to exit the room, her plan just had to work.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"Come in," said Endymion as they heard a knock on the door.  
  
Chibi-Usa silently entered the room.  
  
"I've already told you no about your trip to Vegeta-sei," said Neo-Queen Serenity, "there's no use in trying to change my mind again."  
  
"I'm not here to ask to go to Vegeta-sei," said Chibi-Usa, "I want to spend some time away from the palace, to get my mind off things."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity looked up at King Endymion.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked her husband.  
  
"Where exactly are you wanting to go?" asked the King, slightly suspicious of his daughter's wish.  
  
"Anywhere, just not here," replied the princess.  
  
Endymion thought for a minute as he tried to think of a place that would help Chibi-Usa get her mind off things, and keep her away from all major space ports. He definitely didn't want her taking a detour to Vegeta-sei.  
  
"Would you like to visit the moon?" asked King Endymion, "The reconstruction of the old Moon Palace is nearly complete, and I'm sure Luna, Artemis, and Diana would love to see you; they haven't been able to visit since they agreed to oversee the construction."  
  
"That sounds fine, when can I leave?"  
  
"How about this afternoon?" responded Endymion.  
  
"That's alright with me," said Chibi-Usa.  
  
Serenity hugged her daughter.  
  
"I probably won't see you before you leave, so I want you to be careful."  
  
"I will," replied Small Lady Serenity.  
  
"I love you," said Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"I love you, too, Mom," responded Chibi-Usa.  
  
Chibi-Usa hugged her father as he and her mother left for the throne room. As they closed the door, Chibi-Usa felt slightly guilty about betraying their trust, but decided to continue her plan.  
  
"Now, to find that pen."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````   
  
~*On the Moon*~  
  
It had been a tearful reunion. Luna, Artemis, and Diana had all been overjoyed to see the princess of Crystal Tokyo. After about an hour of pure catching up and a tour of the perfectly replicated Moon Castle, Chibi-Usa and Diana ate a light dinner and headed to their rooms for bed. They had both decided to sleep in the same room so that they could catch up on things that Chibi-Usa couldn't say in front of Luna and Artemis.  
  
"I can't believe it, Chibi-Usa going nuts over a Saiya-Jin!" exclaimed Diana.  
  
"Well, he's only half-Saiya-Jin," replied Chibi-Usa, "he's also part human."  
  
"So, do you miss him?" asked Diana.  
  
Chibi-Usa sighed.  
  
"More than you could ever know, Diana," she admitted, "That's why I need your help."  
  
"My help?" asked Diana, confused.  
  
"Yes," said Chibi-Usa, "I've been working on a little plan that will get me to Vegeta-sei."  
  
Diana groaned.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, this wouldn't involve you betraying the trust of your parents and me covering for you would it?" she asked.  
  
"PPPLLLEEEAASSSEEE!" wailed Chibi-Usa, "You have no idea how badly I want to see him again."  
  
Diana sighed.  
  
"I can't," said Diana, "Do you know how much trouble I could get in?"  
  
Chibi-Usa's eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
Diana looked at her friend, trying to seem stern, but failed. She just couldn't stand to see her look so sad.  
  
"Fine," Diana muttered.  
  
Chibi-Usa jumped up and swept Diana into a crushing bear hug.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she chirped, "The plan starts tonight."  
  
Diana's eyes bulged out of her head.  
  
"Did you say tonight?"  
  
"Yep," replied the princess, "and it all starts with this."  
  
Chibi-Usa pulled her mother's Disguising Pen out of her belongings. Diana stared at the object, not comprehending what this little pink stick with a jewel on top could possibly have to do with her friend's great escape.  
  
"How will this thing help you?" asked Diana.  
  
"Watch and learn," replied Chibi-Usa. Small Lady Serenity lifted the stick over her head and called out her wish.  
  
"Turn me into a Saiya-Jin palace guard!"  
  
Diana saw Chibi-Usa's figure silhouetted against a bright light. She watched as Chibi-Usa's hair turned black and went from her usual 'odangos' into a slightly wilder version (just like Washu's hair only dark, not pink). Her dress faded into a dark blue body suit with white chest armor, gloves and boots (typical Saiya-Jin armor). Her slender figure was made slightly harder as better defined muscles adorned virtually ever part of her body. Only her face and eyes revealed Chibi-Usa for what she really was- everything else had pretty much changed.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" exclaimed Diana.  
  
The princess turned around and looked at herself.  
  
"Wow, I really do look different," she said, amazed. She flexed her muscles and giggled at the bulge that appeared, "Hehe, I'm buff!"  
  
Diana rolled her eyes. "Okay your royal 'buffness'," said Diana, "What's phase two of your genius plan?"  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled. "Next, I get on the diplomatic ship that's making a stop over at Vegeta-sei, and tomorrow, you are going to tell Luna and Artemis that we are going to spend the next week supervising the rebuilding of the gardens on the opposite side of the moon."  
  
Diana shook her head. "You really had this all planned out, didn't you?"  
  
Chibi-Usa smirked.  
  
"Well, be very careful," said Diana, "and don't do anything stupid."  
  
"Who me?" smiled Chibi-Usa as she quietly snuck out of the room and into the silent palace corridors.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
After convincing the pilot that she had orders from King Vegeta to return to Vegeta-sei at once, Chibi-Usa was finally on her way to Vegeta-sei to see Trunks. The princess sighed, she knew she would be in major trouble if her parents found out and that she was running away from some of her responsibilities as princess, but by this time, she didn't care. It would only be a week and Diana could handle anything that required her long- distance touch.  
  
The trip seemed to last forever. 'Can this trip go any slower,' thought Chibi-Usa as she impatiently waited to arrive on the planet. Finally her patience (or should I say, lack there of?) was rewarded. A knock on the door from one of the attendants revealed that they would reach their destination shortly.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss, um Saiya-Jin ambassador," asked the young teen, "We're about to arrive."  
  
"Thank you," said Chibi-Usa, trying to sound important.  
  
She giggled as she thought of what the boy had called her. 'Miss Saiya-Jin ambassador indeed!,' thought the princess. However, Chibi-Usa's amusement faded to reason. What was she going to call herself? She definitely didn't want anybody but Trunks finding out that she had strayed away from the moon. She needed a name and she needed it fast. She considered by going by Usagi, but that name might turn a few people's heads and Chibi-Usa highly doubted that any of the Saiay-Jins would name their child a name that meant 'bunny' or 'rabbit'. After a few moments of racking her brain, she finally came up with a name- Selene. Serenity almost laughed out loud at her own cleverness. Odds were that nobody on Vegeta-sei would recognize the name as the goddess of earth's moon. Chibi-Usa, or Selene, as she called herself now, opened the door of her private ambassador's suite in the ship as she felt the craft land and walked towards the door. She was finally on Vegeta- sei. She had done it.  
  
"No, where in the name of Kami name is is the palace?" she asked herself aloud as she placed her belongings into a capsule.  
  
Chibi-Usa looked around her. Like the streets of Crystal Tokyo, the capital city of Vegeta-sei was quite crowded, but unlike Crystal Tokyo, the people here didn't smile at the people who came across their path. It seemed the custom here was to scowl. Suddenly, crossing on the same sidewalk as her, Chibi-Usa saw Goten. Chibi-Usa reveled in her good fortune. She knew Goten had to return to the palace sooner than later. She stayed at a distance behind him and followed him through the streets until he finally led her to the palace. Chibi-Usa stood still and thought a moment about how she was going to get through the palace gates without looking suspicious when suddenly a figure tapped her shoulder from behind.  
  
"You've been following me for the past hour," demanded a voice familiar to Chibi-Usa, "why?"  
  
Chibi-Usa spun around to face Goten.  
  
"I, uh, was just trying to find my way to the palace and didn't know how to get there," she lied lamely.  
  
"What kind of Saiya-Jin doesn't know how to get to the palace, especially if they live in the city," said the suspicious Goten.  
  
"I'm, um, not from here," lied Chibi-Usa, "I'm from the country here on, uh, business."  
  
Goten's eyes lit up when her uniform finally registered. "Oh, you must be with the new palace trainees."  
  
"Yeah," chimed Chibi-Usa, happy that Goten, like his father, was overly trusting.  
  
"Come with me, I'll show you where you're supposed to be," Goten took off into the air leaving Chibi-Usa on the ground.  
  
"Hey, wait!" exclaimed the disguised princess, "I can't fly!"  
  
Goten hovered in air and scratched his head.  
  
"Wow, I thought everybody on Vegeta-sei knew how to fly," said the confused Goten.  
  
Chibi-Usa searched for a quick explanation.  
  
"Um, my parents are no longer with me, so I was never taught any of the flying related stuff," she replied. Chibi-Usa was proud of herself, for only telling a half-truth. All of what she had said was true, because her parents weren't with her and she didn't know how to fly.  
  
"Oh, so they weren't able to teach you about 'ki' before they died?" asked Goten.  
  
"Um, no," replied Chibi-Usa. 'So much for attempting to be slightly honest,' she thought.  
  
Goten shook his head. "I really do feel sorry for you, then."  
  
"Huh?" asked Chibi-Usa, "Why?"  
  
"Let's just say that your training is going to be a lot tougher than everybody else's," said Goten, silently cringing with the knowledge of what she was going to have to go through.  
  
Chibi-Usa was slightly unnerved by what she had just learned. Hopefully, she could find Trunks quickly and be able to ditch this guise.  
  
Goten scooped up Chibi-Usa and flew her over the palace walls, nodding to the guards at the gate, and flew to the training ground adjacent to the palace. The faux-Saiya-Jin frowned slightly at this development. It seemed she'd have to go through a bit of this so called 'training' before she would be free to go find Trunks in the palace.  
  
After Goten had dropped her off at the training grounds, Chibi-Usa walked towards a group of similarly clad Saiya-Jins. She figured these must be her 'classmates'. As she surveyed the group, she noticed one thing- she was the only girl. It seemed the rest of the group had noticed, too. Her slender and curvy, yet muscular figure stood in stark contrast to the broad shouldered build of the boys in her class. Some looked quizzically at her while others looked her with an interest that, in Chibi-Usa's opinion, was just a little to eager. Before either a member of the group or Chibi-Usa her self could say anything, a massive explosion to the left caught everybody's attention.  
  
"That," said an unknown Saiya-Jin man, "was part of your first lesson, always be prepared for an attack- anywhere, anytime."  
  
The group remained silent as their teacher approached them.  
  
"During your training here, you will learn what it means to be a member of the Saiya-Jin race. Most of you think that you have already reached the top of your game because you were chosen to serve under our great King Vegeta," began the man in his harsh voice, "Well," he sneered, "you have thought wrong. As I can tell from reading most of your energy signatures, you can barely make a worthwhile ki blast." His eyes moved from student to student as he glared at each face. However, the glare stopped when he saw Chibi- Usa.  
  
"What do you think you are doing here, woman?" demanded the trainer, "Who are you?"  
  
"M-my name is Selene," replied Chibi-Usa nervously, "I w-was summoned here to train."  
  
The man walked closer to her.  
  
"A female?" questioned the man, "I've never seen a female sent here before."  
  
Chibi-Usa put her hand behind her head and sweat-dropped while laughing nervously.  
  
"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything," she said, trying to sound natural.  
  
She suddenly found herself on the ground with a red handprint on her cheek and a very angry instructor glaring down at her.  
  
"Do not speak unless I ask you a question, brat," growled the man.  
  
Tears of pain and anger swelled up in Chibi-Usa's eyes as she struggled to get up. She was thankful that the disguise pen had given her a body with the strength of a Saiya-Jin or else she would have been knocked unconscious. She glared up at the man who had just assaulted her. 'How dare he strike a princess!' she thought. However, the full realization of not being recognized as the princess of Crystal Tokyo on this planet sunk in. She was on her own, and didn't even have power that came with her title to back her up.  
  
The man turned his attention away from Chibi-Usa and addressed the group.  
  
"As you can see from you classmate's pitiful performance," began the man, "you all have far to go before you can call yourselves true Saiya-Jins. The first thing we will discuss is the usage of ki. You all may think you know how to use the energy within you, but believe me, you don't know the half of it."  
  
Chibi-Usa listened intently, fascinated by the lecture. She had never heard of using her own energy to such an extent. By the end of the grueling day, she could fly, however not without extreme concentration and a little wobbling. She could also begin to form her energy into ki blasts that were pretty much ineffective, but ki blasts none the less. The man had dismissed the class for the day and to go and find their rooms in the palace. Unfortunately, the man stopped Chibi-Usa as she left.  
  
"Come here, brat, I'm not finished with you," growled the man.  
  
Chibi-Usa walked obediently over to her 'sensei' and braced herself, wondering what he was going to say.  
  
"You may think you are special and all being the only female picked to train here at the palace, but let me tell you something, you are nothing," he spat, "I saw your smug little looks you had on your face when you out performed you class mates, and it made me sick."  
  
Chibi-Usa glared at the unjust berating she was getting.  
  
"I wasn't giving any kind of looks, I was just happy I was able to perform the tasks."  
  
The Saiya-Jin's face contorted in rage as he smacked Chibi-Usa so hard that she flew into a nearby wall. She slid weakly down the stone wall and crumpled onto the ground.  
  
"Do not EVER," roared the man, "presume to correct me, brat. How dare you talk back to me, you worthless little…"  
  
The last thing that Chibi-Usa saw when she lost consciousness was the hateful man fly through the air.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Chibi-Usa awoke to a comforting cold cloth being patted on her bruised face. Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to see with her blurred vision. She tried to sit up in an attempt to see her surroundings better, but her aching body prevented her from doing so.  
  
"I wouldn't advise trying to move just yet," said a voice.  
  
"Nnnnn," said Chibi-Usa as she tried to speak.  
  
"I also wouldn't recommend trying to speak either, your jaw was almost completely shattered, but it should be fine in a little while."  
  
Chibi-Usa's vision slowly came back as she felt her rescuer continue to mend her wounds.  
  
"That lousy trainer has gone too far this time," continued the human-like blur in Chibi-Usa's vision, "He should know better than to attack an absolute novice like that."  
  
Chibi-Usa almost jumped when she realized it was none other than Trunks who had rescued her. Again, she tried to move to embrace him, but her body wouldn't allow her to move. She tired to speak, but the blinding pain in her jaw kept her from doing so. 'Trunks, you saved me!' thought the princess.  
  
"I've invited that maniac to a 'training' session with me tomorrow, so he'll get what's coming to him," said Trunks. He smirked, "I don't think I've ever seen anybody so scared."  
  
Chibi-Usa's eyes welled up with happiness; she had finally found her prince!  
  
"Since you're not really in any condition to talk, I won't ask your name," began Trunks, "but I did find out what room you are in and had your belongings placed there. I've also scheduled you for a dip in the regeneration tank."  
  
Chibi-Usa almost felt her heart drop to her stomach when Trunks revealed he had no idea who she was. The tears in her eyes slid down her face as her body tensed painfully with desire and frustration. She had finally found Trunks, but he didn't know who she was due to her disguise, and her jaw was too injured to tell him the truth.  
  
Trunks looked down at the unknown Saiya-Jin girl in pity as he saw tears slide down her cheek. 'She must be in quite a bit of pain,' he thought. He stood up to open the door as the medics came with a stretcher to take the girl to the regeneration tanks.  
  
"I'll check on you tomorrow," said Trunks.  
  
Chibi-Usa was forced to sit silent and motionless as she was taken away from the person she had wished to see most. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life. Because her body felt like it was one gigantic, aching bruise, Chibi-Usa didn't even feel the needle inserted into her skin. As the anesthetic took effect, the unknown princess of Crystal Tokyo faded from consciousness once again.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Well, I was planning on getting a lot further on this fic, but I think 10 pages is enough for now. R and R!! The next chapter is just a click away.  


	8. Chapter 7- Betrayals of the Heart Part 2

Okay here goes the next chapter. Wow, 2 chapters uploaded at once, I think that's a first.!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Chibi-Usa awoke with a groan. Her muscles still ached, but she could tell that most of the damage done to her was healed. She tentatively moved her jaw to see if she could talk.  
  
"Mmmmm," she managed to say. Encouraged from this development, Chibi-Usa experimented with saying an entire sentence.  
  
"Where's Trunks?" she managed to get out with considerable effort. Chibi- Usa decided to save her regained ability to speak until she could do it with less effort or until it was important enough to exert the effort. Chibi-Usa sat up and stretched. Her thoughts began to rest upon her experience with that horrible man who had been teaching their class. She hoped Trunks pounded his pathetic head into the ground. Thinking of Trunks, Chibi-Usa wondered where he was. As she began to exit the room, the door swung open before she could even touch the handle. A palace guard, entered the room to deliver a message to the mysterious Saiya-Jin girl. Chibi-Usa nodded her thanks and opened the letter.  
  
Sorry I still don't know your name. I wanted to invite you to see me 'train' with the man who did all of that stuff to you. Join me at the practice field at noon today.  
  
Chibi-Usa frowned. Unfortunately, she'd have to wait to reveal herself to Trunks until later once again. Oh, well, it would be worth it to see that pompous idiot get the crap beaten out of him. The disguised princess looked at the clock, it was 9 A.M., three hours until the 'session'. After eyeing breakfast on a table next to her bed, Chibi-Usa sat down to devour what had been her first meal in 24 hours.  
  
Once she was full, Chibi-Usa looked around the room. She really didn't want to stay in her room and do nothing, but she also didn't want to risk any run ins with other hostile Saiya-Jins. Finally, Chibi-Usa decided she would work on what she learned in that horrible class. She sat on the floor and began to concentrate her energy. She smiled as the act was considerably easier than it had been the previous day. After making satisfactory balls of energy, Chibi-Usa then decided to work on her flying. She glared at the ceiling which limited the types of practicing she could do, but decided she needed to work on even just flying at low levels.  
  
The princess practiced diligently until 11:30. Chibi-Usa looked at the clock. It seemed it was time to go. She toweled herself off and pulled her now spiky, black hair back with a head band. By 11:45 she was out of the door and off to look for the training grounds. Finally, after asking one of the nicer looking Saiya-Jins of the palace to tell her the way, Chibi-Usa reached the training grounds and looked around for Trunks. She felt somebody behind her. Fearing it was the teacher from yesterday, Chibi- Usa turned around throwing a punch.  
  
"Woah!" exclaimed Trunks as he dodged the punch, "Hey, it's just me!"  
  
Chibi-Usa blushed as she saw who it was behind her. She lowered her eyes in apology.  
  
Trunks laughed. "It's alright, at least this tells us that you aren't afraid to defend yourself."  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled.  
  
"Ah, there's our little delinquent not," said Trunks as the teacher approached.  
  
The man looked very pale. Everybody that had gathered to watch the prince fight could tell that his opponent knew he was going to get the stuffing beat out of him.  
  
Trunks smirked down at the man as he bowed.  
  
"So, I see you like to pick on people who have no chance of fighting back against you," began Trunks.  
  
The man's eyes widened in fear as he tried to construct a response.  
  
"I-I assure you, your Highness," he stammered, "that I meant her no harm…"  
  
Trunks' eyes narrowed. "Really? You could have fooled me. Of course, I might be over-reacting when I think beating somebody until they can't move or talk is being truly hurt."  
  
The man began to shake visibly.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to waste your time or mine, so let's get this started," said Trunks, popping his knuckles.  
  
The man fell wearily back into a fighting stance.  
  
Trunks suddenly disappeared from the man's sight. And appeared again behind him, and in the next instant kicked the brutal sensei into a tree.  
  
The man, though dazed, attempted to get back on his feat. Trunks merely walked up to the man with a dangerous smirk on his face. The man ran at Trunks and attempted to throw a few punches. The Saiya-Jin prince laughed as the simply blocked them with his index finger. If at all possible, the man became even more terrified of his ruler.  
  
"It's not very fun to fight somebody when you know you have no prayer of winning, now is it?" taunted Trunks as he kicked the man into the air.  
  
The teacher didn't even have time to respond, for right as he began his fall to earth, Trunks kicked him into the air again. The man attempted to hold himself steady by flying, but his momentary pause only caused him more of a problem when Trunks kicked the man into the ground, leaving a person- shaped dent into the turf.  
  
Trunks walked over to him and smiled.  
  
"Well, that was fun, don't you think?" he mocked.  
  
Trunks' opponent couldn't even respond.  
  
"It seems somebody is still conscious," said Trunks with amusement, he looked over at Chibi-Usa, "Would you like to help me correct that?"  
  
Chibi-Usa grinned evilly as she walked over to Trunks.  
  
"Hit him as hard as you can," commanded the prince.  
  
Chibi-Usa had been waiting for this moment. She flew up into the air with ease thanks to her previous practice and let herself fall. She put all of her strength into the kick she delivered to her former oppressor as gravity added a brutal force to her decent.  
  
The man let out a groan as Chibi-Usa landed solidly on his left leg. An unmistakable crack revealed that she had broken his leg.  
  
"Well, I think that solves that little problem," said Trunks with an air of efficiency, "I hope this makes you realize that you need to change your 'teaching' methods."  
  
Trunks waved two servants over to him and commanded them to take the badly beaten man into medical quarters. As angry as he was with that maniac, he wouldn't allow anything truly bad to happen to him.  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled up at Trunks.  
  
"Feel avenged?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded.  
  
Her classmates were in awe of what she had just done. They were amazed that she had already mastered flying one day after starting. The princess couldn't help but smile at their amazement.  
  
"Class is canceled," announced Trunks, "training will resume tomorrow with a competent teacher. Everybody but the girl is dismissed."  
  
Chibi-Usa looked up at Trunks questioningly.  
  
"I haven't had occasion to ask you your name yet," said Trunks, "If it doesn't hurt to speak, could to fill me in?"  
  
"Chi…," she stopped as she saw Vegeta walk towards his son, and clenched her fists in frustration as she was interrupted once again.  
  
"Father," said Trunks, "what brings you here?"  
  
"You, specifically," he growled, "What was that spectacle all about?"  
  
Trunks' face flushed under the glare of his father.  
  
"That maniac went nuts on this beginner here last night and almost killed her. It was her first day of training," replied Trunks.  
  
Vegeta grunted. "This girl, does she have a name?"  
  
"Um, yes, but I haven't caught it yet?" he said, realizing how stupid it sounded.  
  
"Well, girl," said Vegeta impatiently, "who are you?"  
  
"S-Selene," replied Chibi-Usa, not enjoying being under Vegeta's glare.  
  
"Right then, Selene," began Vegeta nastily, "Why weren't you able to defend yourself, as a Saiya-Jin it is your duty to be strong so things like getting a beating don't happen."  
  
Chibi-Usa lowered her eyes.  
  
"If you can't handle your training then maybe you shouldn't be here," spat Vegeta mercilessly, "and why is a woman training in this class anyway?"  
  
Chibi-Usa remained silent, praying that Vegeta wouldn't try to do anything to her. She had seen what he had done to Mars and wanted no part of a fight with him. Seeing her fear, Trunks stepped in.  
  
"That's why I have taken her out of this class and decided to train her with me, just so she won't hinder the other students," said Trunks quickly.  
  
Vegeta eyed the girl and his son. "Very well, make sure she's not a pathetic weakling who can't even defend herself."  
  
Trunks turned to Chibi-Usa as his father walked off.  
  
"Well, that was a lovely encounter," said Trunks.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Saturn watched Trunks' fight from her window and smiled. It was always amusing watching him deliver a beating to incompetent fools. She frowned as he stopped and offered the final blow to a new Saiya-Jin girl. Who was she? The Messiah of Silence felt the girl's power level rise. She examined the power source closely. Her energy signature seemed like a normal Saiya-Jin's on the outside, but there was something deeper. Saturn's eyes narrowed as she tried to identify the masked energy signature. As she caught a glimpse of the mysterious Saiya-Jin girl's eyes on her downward decent, Mistress 9 finally knew who it was.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" she hissed, "What is she doing here?"  
  
Saturn paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. That pink haired brat could ruin everything if Trunks realized who she was. She thought about the best way to get rid of this nuisance, and smiled when she finally found the answer. She hadn't planned to do this until later, but with Chibi-Usa away from earth (without her parents' knowledge she assumed) and on Vegeta-sei, Saturn couldn't pass up this golden opportunity.  
  
The Messiah of Silence laughed aloud, with a flick of her hand she began yet another transformation. Her dark, purple-black hair faded to pink as her purple eyes became red. Saturn's body was covered in a dark energy momentarily. After the energy faded, Saturn stood as Chibi-Usa. She laughed and disappeared from the room with a burst of light.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Chibi-Usa walked silently with Trunks back into the palace. How should she put this? She furrowed her brow in concentration, how do you tell someone that you stole your mother's magical pen, used it to disguise yourself, snuck off planet, and fool every single Saiya-Jin on the planet as you pretended to be on of their race without sounding stupid? She sighed to herself, she had made up her mind to tell him.  
  
"P-prince Trunks," she got out despite the pain in her job.  
  
Trunks looked at her, surprised to hear her speak. 'Her voice sounds so familiar…,' he thought.  
  
"I-I ha-ve s-some-thing to t-tell y-you," she managed to get out with considerable effort.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "You don't need to be talking with your jaw in it's current condition, you can tell me later,"  
  
Chibi-Usa shook her head furiously. She was not going to pass up this opportunity to finally tell him. As the princess opened her mouth to speak, a guard ran up to Trunks.  
  
"Prince Trunks," bowed the man quickly, "Vegeta-sei is under attack! Your father wants you in the throne room immediately!"  
  
A stony look of rage came across Trunks' face. 'Who would dare?' was the first furious thought that flew through his head. He turned to the girl beside him.  
  
"I want you to find someplace safe and we'll continue our conversation after we crush the fool daft enough to attack a planet full of Saiya-Jins," said Trunks as he flew towards the throne room.  
  
Chibi-Usa was furious. Yet another day that could have been spent with Trunks was wasted. Her fury subsided as she thought about the current attack. The enemy must be either very stupid or very powerful to be bold enough to directly attack Vegeta-sei. Chibi-Usa weighed the decision of transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon to help fight or remain in her disguised Saiya-Jin from. She was physically stronger in this form, but she was better versed with her magical abilities as Eternal Sailor Moon. 'What am I thinking?' thought Chibi-Usa, 'I can't reveal myself here, let alone reveal my senshi abilities in front of King Vegeta.' She calmed herself down. If Vegeta could defeat Mars without even breaking a sweat, he would have no trouble at all with anything. However, Chibi-Usa decided it would be better to be informed. She flew off after Trunks so she could eaves drop on the conversation.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Mistress 9, disguised as Chibi-Usa dressed in her full princess attire orbited above the planet Vegeta-sei. She broadcast her image and thought to everyone on the entire planet.  
  
"Hear me people of Vegeta-sei," boomed Hotaru in Chibi-Usa's voice, "You arrogant fools have no right to claim to be the most powerful race in the universe, for I Princess Serenity, Heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo and the Silver Millennium, guardian of the Imperium Silver Crystal, am here to show you pathetic weaklings what true power is."  
  
High above the planet, Hotaru/Chibi-Usa glowed with a sliver aura and brought forth what seemed to be the Imperium Silver Crystal. Her eyes radiated fire as she gathered an immense ball of energy. She could fell the fear and shock of the Saiya-Jins of the planet, who were all perfectly capable of seeing the immense brightness from space.  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power…" yelled Saturn/Chibi-Usa, "Kiss!"  
  
The gigantic ball of energy spiraled towards the southern hemisphere of Vegeta-Sei. An explosion that shook the entire planet heralded its arrival. The mass of energy began to eat away at the portion of continent and ocean the light seemed to intensify as the ball of terror ate through the crust of the planet. Finally, the energy subsided, but its effect was unmistakable. Eternally burned into the surface of the planet was the shape of a huge, black crescent moon.  
  
Saturn/Chibi-Usa once again broadcasted herself across the planet. Ever person on the planet saw the damage from space. The entire planet became silent as their eyes were filled with unbelievable destructive image of the moon that now scarred their planet and their eyes were filled with the maniacal laughter of the evil princess of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"That was a warning," sounded Hotaru/Chibi-Usa's voice, "Try and stand up to us, and your entire planet will be as black as your new moon."  
  
And just as soon as the event began, it was over.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
The throne room in the palace of Vegeta-sei was silent in shock. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, one voice spoke.  
  
"What do you think of your princess now?" growled Vegeta to his son.  
  
Trunks shocked at what he had just seen.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, why?" Trunks whispered. He hung his head, unable to think of anything other than what had happened. He couldn't believe that she was capable of such an act. He thought back to the first time he had met her, she had been in a destructive rage in the garden and even attacked some of her own servants.  
  
"Well, brat," roared Vegeta, "What should we do with your little princess of Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
Trunks' eyes narrowed into a glare. "I will find her and make her wish that she had never set eyes on a Saiya-Jin," he said. Trunks screamed as his anger became uncontrollable. With a scream of pure rage and a flash of energy, Trunks powered up to Super Saiya-Jin level one, then two. Just as it seemed that he had reached the pinnacle of his power, the court stood stunned as Trunks' newfound anger propelled him to Super Saiya-Jin level three. "She will pay," said the prince of the Saiya-Jins in a deathly low voice.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Chibi-Usa watched in utter amazement as she saw what was impossibly herself attack Vegeta-sei. What on earth could be happening? Just as she was about to reveal the truth to Trunks and the rest of the Saiya-Jins in the throne room she heard Trunks' words and watched him transform into a Super Saiya Jin.  
  
"She will pay," she heard him growl.  
  
Chibi-Usa ran from the throne room with tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Trunks…" she whispered as she felt her heart shatter into pieces. What was she going to do?  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Well, I've done two chapters at once, so I think that's enough for now. Let me know what you think, and again, please remember that the story isn't over yet, so no flames. If you want to flame me, please e-mail me at katiejedi@yahoo.com. Well, until next time! 


	9. Chapter 8-The Beginning of the End

I know it's been a while, but here' s the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi-Usa ran blindly down the corridors of the Saiya-Jin palace, her face stained with tears. She had risked the anger and worry of her parents, made Diana lie, and deceived Luna and Artemis in the process of coming to Vegeta-sei to see Trunks, and now, everything was ruined. Chibi-Usa leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor with her face buried in her knees.  
  
"Trunks…," she sobbed bitterly. After all she had gone through, it seemed nothing would work. She sat there, alone, for what seemed like an eternity until she felt a familiar presence stop in front of her.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Trunks.  
  
Looking up at him was torture. There he was, showing compassion for her as she wept for him. 'Who knows what he'd do to me know if he knew the truth,' she thought.  
  
The Saiya-Jin prince joined Chibi-Usa on the floor of the corridor.  
  
"Was it the attack that upset you?" asked Trunks.  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded. 'In a nutshell,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Don't worry," said Trunks, "We'll track Princess Serenity down and make her pay for what she did."  
  
Chibi-Usa tried not to burst into tears as Trunks tried his best to comfort her.  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
"Are you alright," said Chibi-Usa, her broken jaw giving her less trouble.  
  
Trunks looked steadily down at her.  
  
"Let's just say that when Serenity attacked Vegeta-sei, I wasn't just upset that the planet was attacked, I was also upset that she was the one who did it, but it's complicated and I'm not sure if you'd understand," replied the prince.  
  
'He has no idea how perfectly I do understand,' she thought darkly to herself.  
  
Trunks punched his fist into the palm of his hand. Chibi-Usa could feel his power-level rising.  
  
"This whole damn thing just makes me so mad," fumed the prince.  
  
Chibi-Usa, using her anonymous status, decided to test some waters.  
  
"What if it was some sort of misunderstanding?" asked Chibi-Usa.  
  
Trunks looked at the pseudo-Saiya-Jin as if she had a third eye.  
  
"A misunderstanding?" asked Trunks flatly.  
  
"Um, yeah," said Chibi-Usa, slightly sweat-dropping as she blushed under his steady gaze, "Maybe Serenity was off somewhere else and somebody just pretended to be her?"  
  
Trunks outright laughed.  
  
"I have never seen anybody else in the universe with pink hair and red eyes. Furthermore, I have never seen anybody but Chibi-U… I mean Princess Serenity with hair like that or in a gown that matched the traditional one she wears. Besides that, the attacker used the Imperium Silver Crystal and used an attack based off of the power from that crystal and there is no way that anybody from Crystal Tokyo would be stupid enough to let an object that powerful mysteriously show up in the hands of an evil doer. No, it was the Princess alright. I've seen her act violently before, too, even towards her own people."  
  
Chibi-Usa silently cursed the day that she had ripped up the palace garden.  
  
"But, there's nothing I can do right now, so it's better not to just sit around and get angry. Father's gone to Crystal Tokyo with an envoy of troops to demand the princess be given into Saiya-Jin custody so she can be put on trial, and Mom's off leading the relief effort for the southern hemisphere so I'm forced to do palace duty. However, with half of the inhabitants preparing for war, there's not much business to attend to."  
  
The lavender-haired youth looked down at Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Would you like to start that training? We'll need all our warriors if Earth decides to take a course that leads to war, and you've shown yourself to have a lot of promise."  
  
Trying to act naturally as her fate was cruelly pronounced and the possibility of war against her home was casually discussed, Chibi-Usa silently nodded. At least she would get to be with Trunks for a little while longer before he found out the truth.  
  
Trunks helped Chibi-Usa up and together they walked towards the gravity chamber to begin the disguised princess' training.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturn paced the deck of the Saiya-Jin flagship. Because she was still a member of Neo-Queen Serenity's court, King Vegeta had insisted that she accompany him to aid in the 'diplomacy' of the situation. Her plan had brought for a response more perfect than even she could have designed. Finally, Messiah of Silence would be rid of that bothersome Messiah of Light for good along with the only other person able to wield the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. Feeling Chibi-Usa's pure little heart break as she watched her beloved basically sign her people's death warrant was a joy she would remember for all eternity. Mistress 9 smirked as she thought of the Saiya-Jin prince. Now that Chibi-Usa was basically out of the picture, there was nothing stopping her from claiming what was rightfully hers. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"How are you holding up, Saturn?" asked Goten.  
  
"Well," replied Hotaru, feigning uncertainty, "I'm kind of nervous. I'm a protector of Neo-Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, and Crystal Tokyo, but I'm also a Saiya-Jin. I know Princess Serenity was in the wrong and if push comes to shove, I'll have to side with Vegeta-sei because they did nothing wrong, it's just…"  
  
"You don't want to hurt your friends?" finished Goten.  
  
"Yeah," replied Saturn glumly.  
  
Goten walked over to Saturn and hugged her nervously, but then placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her very seriously.  
  
"If you need anything, or even just somebody to talk to, you know I'll be here for you any time you need me," said Goten, blushing slightly.  
  
Saturn smiled up at Goten.  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
As Goten left Saturn to her own thoughts once again, the Messiah of Silence felt a small warmth in her chest. Mistress 9 frowned as she shook off the uncomfortable feeling. He was nothing in her plans, just another Saiya-Jin pawn to manipulate. However, the evil of Mistress 9's heart seemed uncertain for just a moment. She shook her head and focused on Chibi-Usa and Serenity. They would pay for defeating her in the past. The Messiah of Silence's musings were cut short again as the ship prepared to land. Hotaru smiled. It was the beginning of the end for both Sailor Moons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Uranus ran into the throne room of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Serenity!" she exclaimed, interrupting the queen's current meeting. Suddenly, Pluto and Neptune burst through the doors behind Haruka followed by the rest of the senshi (minus Saturn).  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity turned her eyes to her senshi with concern.  
  
"What is going on?" she asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
"The Saiya-Jin royal flagship is approaching the planet!" exclaimed Uranus.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity's face burst into a smile.  
  
"This is wonderful! They've finally returned to visit! Somebody needs to get Chibi-Usa from the Moon so she can be here, too!"  
  
"I don't think that's why the Saiya-Jins are here," said Pluto, stepping forward.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Serenity, slightly frowning.  
  
"Not more than just the flagship is approaching," began Pluto, "Five other ships are following it, they are all identified as troop carriers."  
  
"I don't understand," said Serenity, sitting down heavily on her throne.  
  
"Your majesty," said Neptune, "this means that the Saiya-Jin's aren't here for just a visit, they're here to discuss something very serious, something serious enough to bring force with them."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity straightened on her throne, she wouldn't allow herself to be less of a queen than her mother had taught her to be, she had to be strong, even if she was uncertain.  
  
"Summon King Endymion and prepare to receive the royalty," said the queen, "We will be ready to receive whatever message they have to bring us."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi-Usa had never felt so drained of energy in her entire life. Just one training session with Trunks was more intense that all of the training sessions she had had with the senshi combined. Even thought she felt utterly exhausted, she was excited and eager to learn more. Trunks smiled at his pupil.  
  
"I trust that you enjoyed this training session more than the one you had before?"  
  
Chibi-Usa laughed.  
  
"You are a much better teacher than that horrible man, even if you do hit harder," said Chibi-Usa as she rubbed the bruise on her face.  
  
"Sorry about that," said Trunks, "but bruises are necessary if you want to learn how to fight. Half of beating someone is being able to take the blows they give you."  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded.  
  
"I just wish I could learn faster," she said eagerly, "At this rate, it will take years before I'm powerful enough to take on anyone."  
  
Trunks smiled. "Spoken like a true Saiya-Jin, your first day of fighting and you're already thinking about when you can beat somebody up."  
  
Chibi-Usa laughed nervously. 'True Saiya-Jin, riiight,' she thought.  
  
"I know this is a little unethical, and definitely against palace rules, but I might be able to take us to a place that would allow your training to go faster."  
  
"Really!" said Chibi-Usa with excitement as she looked at up at Trunks, her eyes sparkling with excitement.  
  
Trunks smiled wistfully as he looked Selene full in the face for the first time. Those eyes… She reminded him so much of Chibi-Usa… Well, Chibi-Usa before she had revealed her true colors…Trunks shook the thought from his head.  
  
"My mother brought engineers from earth to build this time chamber that allows you to get a year's worth of training in a day. It's supposed to be used only for emergencies, but I think my Father's used it on a few occasions without telling anyone. I'm sure with the place in an uproar like this, we'd be able to sneak in."  
  
"That sounds wonderful, Prince Trunks!" exclaimed the red-eyed girl.  
  
"Okay, we can do it on one condition," said the Saiya-Jin prince.  
  
"Anything," replied Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Don't call me 'Prince Trunks, okay, Selene?" he asked, "It sounds so formal. Just plain Trunks will do fine."  
  
"Alright," replied Chibi-Usa. 'If you'll call me Chibi-Usa,' she thought sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta wasted no time on greetings when the ship landed. As soon as the ship touched the ground, all troops were mobilized. Half were placed as guards around the ships while the other half, along with Saturn and Goten, accompanied Vegeta as he stormed into the palace room.  
  
Vegeta noted with some satisfaction that the palace guards gave him no trouble as he brazenly marched down the halls of the palace with his entourage. Finally, he reached the throne room. It was finally time to set things straight and extract Vegeta-sei's revenge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sat fully composed on her throne as the Saiya-Jin king burst through the door with two dozen troops flanking him. She nodded politely to Goten and Saturn as they entered before she stood and acknowledged the Saiya-Jin king.  
  
"King Vegeta," began Serenity, "to what do I owe this sudden visit?"  
  
Vegeta scowled at the queen.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Serenity," growled Vegeta, "You know perfectly well why I am here."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity spoke calmly to the angry king.  
  
"If I knew what was going on, rest assured that I would be more than willing to discuss it," she replied gracefully.  
  
"Saturn," snapped Vegeta, "you have psychic abilities, do you not?"  
  
"Some, my king," replied the purple haired girl. Neo-Queen silently noted that Hotaru was dressed in Saiya-Jin armor rather than her senshi uniform.  
  
"If you can, kindly project what we saw the day Vegeta-sei was attacked," commanded Vegeta in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Saturn closed her eyes and began to glow faintly purple. As images of Chibi-Usa attacking Vegeta-sei flooded her mind, Neo-Queen Serenity gasped as did the other senshi.  
  
Trying to regain her composure, Neo-Queen Serenity cleared her throat.  
  
"My daughter has been on the Moon for the past few weeks, King Vegeta, she hasn't been anywhere near Vegeta-sei, I have trusted aides that could vouch for that."  
  
Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Of course your own citizens would have an alibi for her. I know what I saw that day and I don't intend to sit around and listen to you try to make excuses for your cowardly daughter. We demand that Princess Serenity be handed into our custody at once so the proper punishment can be administered," said Vegeta.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes flashed.  
  
"There is no way that I will allow my daughter to be taken captive to another planet to receive punishment that she may not deserve," replied the queen, "Have you even looked into the facts?"  
  
Vegeta glared at Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"What facts are there to verify when my entire planet saw your brat burn an moon shaped hole into the entire southern hemisphere! I'm warning you, turn Serenity over or your entire planet will suffer."  
  
"What are you implying, Vegeta," said Serenity coldly.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"I think you know full well what I mean, weakling."  
  
"Vegeta!" boomed a voice that Vegeta most definitely didn't want to hear, "That's enough!"  
  
Vegeta whirled around to face Son Goku.  
  
"Don't stick your nose into what doesn't concern you, Kakarot," growled Vegeta, "You know what happened, even your brat, here saw it."  
  
Goku frowned.  
  
"Serenity's right, you can't just rush into something. You and I have seen stranger things than this happen, why can't you just postpone your revenge and make sure you have the real culprit," reasoned Goku.  
  
Vegeta glared at Goku.  
  
"I know what I saw, Kakarot, but if agreeing to talk about this ridiculous matter in a group will get you to keep your nose out of my business then let's do it. However, I demand to see Princess Serenity now. I am at least guaranteed the right to question the brat, am I not."  
  
"Certainly," said Serenity, trying to suppress her anger, "I will have my daughter summoned from the Moon immediately."  
  
Saturn silently cursed. Things would be delayed if they had to wait for Chibi-Usa to be discovered missing on the Moon and then located on Vegeta- sei. Saturn decided to take matters into her own hands. The pseudo-Saiya- Jin senshi grabbed her head and doubled over in front of the tense group. She screamed in 'pain.'  
  
"Saturn!" cried Goten. He ran to her side, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Chibi-Usa! No!" she moaned.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"What is it, Hotaru?" she asked.  
  
"It's such an evil presence!" she gasped "She's coming here!"  
  
"See, I told you she was perfectly capable of attacking my planet, even her little friend and your senshi has felt her evil," sneered Vegeta.  
  
Saturn clasped a hand over her heart.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I feel weak, may I have your permission to withdraw to my quarters," asked Saturn, appearing to be in pain.  
  
Serenity looked at Hotaru with sympathy filling her eyes.  
  
"Of course you may," she said heavily. Not only was her daughter acting strangely, her kingdom on the brink of war, but now someone she cared about as much as Hotaru was ill. Neo-Queen Serenity felt overwhelmed.  
  
Saturn bowed to Vegeta and Serenity and walked out of the doors. As she was out of sight she straightened and smirked at the people behind the closed doors. It was time to seal the fate of the meddlesome family of the Moon. Saturn once again began her transformation into Chibi-Usa, waited a few minutes and then burst open the door with a flash of light.  
  
"I see the fools from Vegeta-sei have paid us a visit," said Chibi- Usa/Saturn, "How…nice."  
  
Serenity's eyes narrowed at what seemed to be her daughter.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" Serenity reprimanded in a low voice, "That is no way to address anyone. We are here for a very serious matter. King Vegeta says that you attacked his planet, is this true?"  
  
'This is too easy,' thought Mistress 9 with delight.  
  
"Of course I did mother," replied Chibi-Usa/Saturn, she gave a slight pause as she allowed the room a collective gasp before she finished her sentence, "I don't understand why you're asking me if I did or not, of course I would obey your orders."  
  
Serenity and the rest of the people in the throne room of the Crystal Palace stood silent in shock. All except for one person.  
  
"So, that's what this little guise is about," growled Vegeta. "I am through with you all."  
  
"There is not guise," said Serenity, "I most certainly did not order an attack on your planet!"  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Your lies will get you no where, Serenity, your daughter has let the truth slip a little too soon. The next time I see you and your brat, you can rest assured that neither one of you will survive the encounter."  
  
Vegeta turned and signaled the rest of his troops to follow.  
  
"Goten, go collect Saturn, tell her to return to Vegeta-sei, if she decided instead to remain here and fight as a senshi, kill her."  
  
Goten, noticeably paling at this command gulped and went to find Saturn's room.  
  
"Farewell, Neo-Queen and Princess Serenity, enjoy your time alive while you can," said Vegeta as he left the room.  
  
Princess Serenity, the person of the hour, laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess we all have work to do," she said. With another flash of light, the "princess" of Crystal Tokyo disappeared, leaving a deafening silence in the room after she left.  
  
Mistress 9 laughed as she turned back into Hotaru and left to join the Saiya-Jins. The next time she was here, she would have her revenge. 'The end is near,' she thought, 'and this time, nothing will stop the Silence.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I promise to update sooner this time. I do apologize for the late update, but school kind of pounced on me all at once. Let me know what you think, and again, my flame policy is e-mail me at katiejedi@yahoo.com if you have a complaint. 


	10. Chapter 9- The Seeds of Hope

Here's another update- sooner than the last one, like I promised. Just to keep the evil lawyers away, I don't own any characters from Dragonball Z/GT or Sailor Moon, nor will I ever because I will probably never have enough money to buy the rights. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trunks!" cried a frustrated Chibi-Usa. The princess of Crystal Tokyo landed with a thud on the blank ground of the time chamber.  
  
"Sorry, about that, but it you don't want to get hit, move faster," said the Saiya-Jin prince as he landed in front of the girl he knew as Selene.  
  
"I know, but do you have to hit so hard?" complained the pseudo-Saiya-Jin, "I'm still kind of new at this."  
  
As Trunks walked over to give Chibi-Usa a hand up, the princess smirked to herself, 'This is just too easy, men are way too trusting of females.' Just as it seemed that Chibi-Usa was about to take Trunks' hand, she swung her legs around, trying to knock the prince off balance. At the last minute, Trunks flipped away from Chibi-Usa's attack and floated in air. Before he could collect his thoughts, the girl unleashed a ki blast at the lavender haired warrior. Trunks dodged the blast and laughed.  
  
"Good move," he complimented.  
  
The Saiya-Jin disappeared from sight, leaving a confused Chibi-Usa looking for him. Suddenly the girl found her arms pinned behind her back. Chibi- Usa, using all of her strength, tried to hurl Trunks over her head to break free, but she was not match for the vice-like grip of the Saiya-Jin prince. Becoming annoyed at her teacher's constant smirking and hating to lose at anything, Chibi-Usa used her surge of anger to gather a moderate ki blast. The force of the blast didn't injure her teacher and attacker, but due to the element of surprise, it was enough to make Trunks loosen his grip on the princess. Leaping at this opening, Chibi-Usa sped off into the air and turned to face Trunks.  
  
Trunks smirked as he looked up at Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Very good," he complimented, "but it's like I said earlier..."  
  
Trunks disappeared from sight again. Anticipating another attack from behind, Chibi-Usa took off in the other direction. Suddenly a rock hard elbow came crashing into her back, slamming her face first into the floor.  
  
"…You'll have to be much faster if you ever want to have a prayer of standing up to me," concluded Trunks from the air.  
  
Slowly and painfully, Chibi-Usa lifted herself out of the princess-shaped hole in the ground. She wearily drew herself up into a fighting stance, trying to prepare herself for more.  
  
Trunks flew to the ground and walked over to the wobbling girl an smiled.  
  
"I think that's enough for today," said Trunks.  
  
With a sigh of relief, Chibi-Usa let herself drop down and sprawl out on the ground. As she lay there, Trunks tossed her a senzu bean. She eagerly swallowed the little bean.  
  
"I am really impressed with you progress," said Trunks, "We've only been training for a week, and you've made some astonishing accomplishments as a warrior."  
  
Chibi-Usa blushed at the compliment.  
  
"Well, I'm still nothing compared to you, you're absolutely amazing! I can't get a hit on you no matter what I do!"  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
"I've been training since before I can to remember," Trunks ruefully thought back to his father's philosophy on training 'If you're old enough, you're old enough to train,' "It takes a while to get where I am, but at the rate you're going, I'd say you could put up a good fight for an elite before this year is out."  
  
Chibi-Usa looked up at him with her eyes sparking.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I really do," he smiled down at her. Looking into her wine-red eyes made him remember how much Selene reminded him of Chibi-Usa. Maybe if he had met Selene before he had met Princess Serenity, things could have been different between them. 'Why can't they?' asked a little voice in his head. Trunks silently searched for the answer to his own question, but his search met with no success. 'It's just too soon after Serenity,' he told himself.  
  
"Trunks?" interrupted Selene's familiar voice, "Are you alright?"  
  
Trunks shook his head, and tried to keep his thoughts from dwelling on things he shouldn't be considering.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," replied the prince, "I'm starving, how about you?"  
  
A loud rumble from Chibi-Usa's stomach answered the question.  
  
The pain laughed as they made their way to the small house inside of the chamber to get some dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta paced back and forth on the bridge of his ship. He couldn't get over the treachery of the weaklings of Crystal Tokyo. How dare that brat attack his planet? How dare Serenity try to play dumb just to cover her own rear end? Vegeta smirked. He really couldn't blame her for trying to lie about her actions, who in their right mind wouldn't fear the Saiya- Jins? Stomping that city into the ground and personally blowing the queen and her brat into oblivion would be quite a pleasure, almost as fun as getting the chance to beat the crap out of Kakarot. Vegeta frowned as his thoughts rested on the only individual who could possibly pose a challenge to him. Vegeta had been through the most intense training ever since the incident with the evil Shen-long, and since the dragon had returned Goku and allowed him to begin his life again, Vegeta hadn't fought his rival. Had Kakarot been training? There was also the issue of Gohan and his brat. Vegeta was sure he could take them easily, but with Kakarot against him, too? Kakarot himself would be a challenge, and the added force of his brats made Vegeta frown at the prospect of having the members of the Son family against him in the war. The Saiya-Jin king made it a point to have Kakarot's youngest brat make sure that the rest of his family fought on the correct side. Vegeta sighed, he was being paranoid, Goku would never fight against one of his own brats, and even if he did fight on opposite sides there was still the matter of Trunks to get around. Vegeta mused to himself as he wondered if his son had finally surpassed Kakarot's eldest. The Saiya-Jin king laughed out loud as a thought struck him.  
  
"Baka, Kakarot," murmured Vegeta, "You've reached the peak of our race's power, but you're still considered third-class trash."  
  
Vegeta knew that things would work out with the Sons. By the end of the week, the problem of the idiots of Crystal Tokyo would be solved. It would be a lovely little war- quick to begin and quick to end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity was in a state of complete apoplexy. What was she going to do? Who knows how many millions would be killed when the Saiya-Jins invaded Earth. She thought back to Mars's duel with Vegeta- can the rest of the race really be that powerful? If the Saiya-Jin soldiers were even a tenth as powerful as their king, then the sailor senshi would be no match for them. On top of that, it seemed Saturn had left them and decided to join the Saiya-Jins. Neo-Queen Serenity did the only thing she could think of doing- she put her hands in her face and sobbed. She had tried to maintain peace, she had tried to be a good queen and mother, just like the original Queen Serenity had taught her to do, but it seemed that everything was unraveling faster than she could fix it. Along with Saturn gone, it seemed that something horrible had happened to Chibi-Usa. What would cause her to attack a planet? Furthermore, what could possibly posses her to bring calamity to her own home by lying about who ordered the attack? It was almost too much to bear. A rap on the door made Serenity try to gather herself up and look composed; she must be strong for her people.  
  
"Come in," she called to the person at the door.  
  
The man known as Son Goku, Son Gohan, and the green-haired senshi of Time stepped through the door.  
  
"Forgive the interruption, your Majesty," said Pluto, "but I've been speaking with these two Saiya-Jins and they might be able to help us."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened slightly with surprise.  
  
"Really?" she asked, "How so?"  
  
The Saiya-Jin with the shorter, spiky black hair stepped forward.  
  
"Your Majesty," began Gohan, "right now, there is no way to possibly defeat the Saiya-Jin army."  
  
"Yes, I surmised as much," replied Serenity.  
  
"However," continued Gohan, "There is still hope. Pluto informs me that she controls time. With your majesty's permission, my father and I could take the sailor senshi and the rest of your army back in time about 10 years, and train. Then, Pluto could have us come back right before the battle begins. That way, your forces could stand a chance against what's coming."  
  
With an uncharacteristic wariness about her, Serenity began to question the young man.  
  
"Why are you two agreeing to help us against your own race? You saw what happened just as well as I did. Of course, I didn't order the attack, but the point is, my daughter attacked your planet," said Serenity.  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
"That's a fair question," he replied, his scholarly side showing though his wise tact, "My father and I don't think that such a dispute should be resolved by war. Vegeta's first reaction to a problem has always been to destroy it, but we're talking about innocent lives here. Besides, the Earth has been our home for a very long time, we would have to see the planet destroyed."  
  
Serenity looked at Goku.  
  
"And what about you?" she asked "You are the Saiya-Jin ambassador, do you not feel obligated to fight with your king?"  
  
Goku gave the traditional Son smile.  
  
"Well, it's like Gohan said," he replied, "besides, it wouldn't be fair to have Vegeta-sei's forces fight an enemy that was so far beneath them- no offense."  
  
Serenity looked at Goku incredulously.  
  
"You would help a different race in a war just in the name of a fair fight?"  
  
With his typical clueless look, Goku responded completely seriously to the queen.  
  
"Well, yeah," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders, "why not?"  
  
Serenity laughed for the first time that day as she hugged the two Saiya- Jins.  
  
"Thank you," she said, tears coming to her eyes, "you have no idea how much your help means to me."  
  
Father and son gave the same goofy grin at the queen's outburst of thanks and affection.  
  
"It's no big deal," Gohan laughed nervously.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun!" said Goku.  
  
Serenity laughed and turned to Pluto.  
  
"Are you able to do this Sestuna? I don't want you to overexert yourself."  
  
"I assure you I'll be fine," replied the green-haired senshi, "I have already arranged a place for the training to commence 10 years in the past."  
  
A thought suddenly struck Serenity.  
  
"Pluto, I know the senshi won't age at all in 10 years, but won't our army be a little old by the time you bring them back?"  
  
"Gohan thought of that problem already," replied Pluto. "If we have the people age backwards 10 years when they go, they'll be the same age when they return."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity nodded.  
  
"You have my full permission to carry out this plan, but on one condition."  
  
"What is that, my queen?" asked Pluto.  
  
"I am coming with you to train."  
  
Pluto frowned.  
  
"Who will run the Crystal Tokyo if you aren't here?"  
  
"Endymion and his Generals can remain behind," said Serenity, "Besides, there's something I need to work on away from the people here."  
  
Wondering what her queen meant, Pluto nodded her head with a quizzical look.  
  
"Summon all of our forces and prepare to commence as soon as possible," ordered Serenity.  
  
Pluto nodded, and bowed along with Goku and Gohan as the trio left the room.  
  
Serenity looked at the portrait of herself, Endymion, Chibi-Usa, and the rest of the senshi outside of the Crystal Palace. Her eyes lingered on Chibi-Usa. 'I will save our planet and regain our peace. I will make this universe a place where you can be happy, I promise, Chibi-Usa, I will help you through this and save our future.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturn sat alone in her room of Vegeta's ship laughing uncontrollably. The looks on those fool's faces were absolutely priceless! The Messiah of Silence allowed herself another evil laugh as she thought of the Messiah of Light's demise. After reveling in her own genius, Mistress 9 turned her thoughts to Chibi-Usa on Vegeta-sei. Should she reveal the little spore's secret and let the Saiya-Jins kill her before the war started? No, thought the Messiah of Silence. Since she was disguised as a warrior, she would defiantly be taken to the battle to fight. 'If I wait until she's in Crystal Tokyo I can make sure Mommy-dearest sees her little girl pass into the next life.' Sometimes, the Messiah of Silence even amazed herself. Yes, the little brat would pay for taking Trunks from her and Serenity would pay for destroying the Messiah of Silence the last time they met.  
  
"I guess revenge is a dish best served cold," said Mistress 9 aloud with a smirk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I will need you to use your crystal to help teleport all of us back far enough," said Pluto to Serenity.  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
"I can't wait to see how I look 10 years younger!" cried Minako with excitement.  
  
"You're a senshi," said Rei in an exasperated tone, "You don't age like everybody else, you ninny, you'll look exactly the same."  
  
Minako sweat-dropped as she laughed.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot!"  
  
"Inners," muttered Uranus as she shook her head.  
  
Responding in the most mature manner she could, the sailor senshi of love and beauty turned to her comrade and proceeded to give her a huge raspberry.  
  
"Planetary senshi," said a voice from behind the group, "always finding a way to bicker in the middle of a crisis."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity turned around ecstatic as she recognized a voice she hadn't seen in over a decade!  
  
"Fighter!" exclaimed the queen as she raced over to embrace Sailor Star Lights!  
  
Uranus, looking furious, threw a glare that came close to equaling Vegeta's. Trying to head off a potential fight, Sailor Mercury cleared her throat.  
  
"Don't you think we should get going?" asked the blue-haired senshi.  
  
"You're right, Ami," said Serenity, finally letting the Starlights out of her embrace, "Are you ready, Pluto?"  
  
Pluto nodded.  
  
"Let's go!" said Serenity. Pluto and Serenity began to gather their energies; a bright pink came down from the light bathed the senshi and the army of Crystal Tokyo in the glow.  
  
The group was on its way. Serenity only prayed that this desperate measure would be enough to save her planet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Well, there you go- a sooner update as I promised. R/R- I really appreciate your comments. My flame policy (e-mail me at katiejedi@yahoo.com to gripe at me) still remains intact. See you again soon! ^_^ 


	11. Chapter 10- Discoveries

Here's the next chapter!  
  
Standard disclaimer: Though I would love to own both of these animes, I do not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pluto gazed into the swirling mists of the time gate; she had spent countless hours reviewing Princess Serenity's arrival in the throne room. It seemed as if she appeared and then disappeared from the Crystal Tokyo sector of time completely instead of teleporting somewhere else- yet another thing that Pluto couldn't understand about Chibi-Usa considering she never had that ability before. Pluto watched the scene in the Crystal Palace again, she would find out what was going on with the princess before that awful war started. Pluto sent up a silent prayer to Chronos, asking him to allow her to find the answers she needed in a very short amount of time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Trunks and Chibi-Usa exited the time chamber, they were greeted by sounds of bustling activity in the palace halls.  
  
"Father must have returned," said Trunks, he closed his eyes and searched for the ki of the Chibi-Usa he knew, "but no Princess Serenity. Lucky for her."  
  
Chibi-Usa laughed nervously.  
  
As the pair rounded the corner, they ran into a speeding figure with a resounding crash. Staring down at them as they sat on the floor was none other than King Vegeta.  
  
"We are departing for Crystal Tokyo in less than 24 hours and you bakas can't do anything but sit on your butts on the ground?" he growled.  
  
Not wanting to anger his father when the man was already tense with anticipation of the rapidly approaching war with earth, Trunks merely lowered his eyes. Taking his eyes off his son, Vegeta looked down at the girl sitting next to him.  
  
"I hope your not as incompetent as you were the last time I saw you fight," sneered Vegeta at the girl known to him a Selene.  
  
Suppressing an urge to throw a sharp retort back at the spiky haired Saiya- Jin, Chibi-Usa, like Trunks lowered her eyes.  
  
"I have been training hard, your majesty, I will not fail us," said Chibi- Usa, deceptively docile.  
  
Vegeta glared at the girl.  
  
"I hope so, for your sake," he said, "Trunks, we leave tomorrow at noon, gather all troops and be prepared. I hope none of your loyalties aren't changed since the last time the matter was spoken of."  
  
Trunks became stony faced at his father's statement.  
  
"Believe, me," he said dangerously, "Princess Serenity will pay dearly for what she did."  
  
"Good," said Vegeta, walking off.  
  
Trunks sighed. He thought about what he had to do. True, he had no qualms about exacting revenge for all the lives that girl took, but it felt that his heart had broken none the less. He really thought he had loved her. Trunks stood up, and caught a glimpse of Selene. 'She is so much like Chibi-Usa,' Trunks thought to himself. Selene smiled up at him, her red eyes bright. Trunks had to fight to suppress the strange felling he felt in his chest when he looked full into her face.  
  
"Trunks?" asked Selene, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," he replied, "Listen, about tomorrow, I know you'll be coming with us, but I want you to be careful. I know the protectors of the Queen and Princess of Crystal Tokyo aren't that strong, but you never know what's going to happen, so I want you to stay back from the fighting as much as possible and stay safe."  
  
Even though Chibi-Usa stood in silent terror at the thought of the next day, she couldn't help but smile when Trunks warned her to stay safe. Even if he no longer loved her, he was still a caring person. Chibi-Usa sighed. She felt bad for deceiving him, pretending to be somebody called Selene. What would she do tomorrow when they returned to her home? She couldn't sit back and watch her friends and family be destroyed on account of her, of this she was certain. But when she finally transformed back into Princess Serenity, what would happen to her then? A tear slid down Chibi- Usa's cheek. What was she thinking, she couldn't let her entire planet be destroyed because of her. Her mother had taught her that not only as Princess of Crystal Tokyo, but also as Sailor Moon that sometimes others had to be put before herself. Chibi-Usa braced herself. It was time to behave like a true Moon Princess would.  
  
"Selene?" asked Trunks confused, but concerned, "Why are you crying?"  
  
'My sweet, Prince,' thought Chibi-Usa, 'I still love you no matter what.' She could do only one thing to save her loved ones- transform and try to get them to believe her.  
  
"Trunks," said Chibi-Usa, "I'm not who you think I am."  
  
"What do you mean, Selene?" asked Trunks not understanding.  
  
Chibi-Usa ignored the prince's question and continued on.  
  
"I just want you to know that I still love you and always will," she whispered.  
  
Trunks looked down at the red-eyed girl in shock.  
  
"Disguise Pen!" yelled Chibi-Usa, holding up the pink wand, "Change me back into my real self."  
  
The Saiya-Jin prince's eyes widened in shock as different colors of light swirled around the person he knew to be Selene. A flash of white light temporarily blinded him, but when the brightness faded the person he vowed revenge upon stood before him.  
  
"Serenity!" he growled.  
  
"Trunks let me explain…" began Chibi-Usa.  
  
With a yell Trunks powered up to his super Saiya-Jin form, flashed out of sight and grabbed Chibi-Usa by her neck from behind. He gathered an intense ki blast in his free hand and stuck it close to the princess's back.  
  
"If you so much a move without my permission, I will blast you to hell, you witch!" he grated into her ear.  
  
Chibi-Usa closed her eyes, causing more tears to fall.  
  
"Trunks," she said, "it wasn't me! I didn't attack your planet! You know I would never do that!"  
  
Trunks slammed Chibi-Usa into a wall and pressed the ki ball in his hand close to her face.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid!" yelled Trunks, "I know what I saw that day, and you know what you did! Who else but you and your whore of a mother can use that stupid crystal of yours? Did you lose it or something? Tell me!"  
  
Chibi-Usa sobbed.  
  
"I don't know how it happened, but I swear, Trunks, it wasn't me!"  
  
The Saiya-Jin prince glared at her.  
  
"What were you doing on Vegeta-sei unannounced parading around as a Saiya- Jin if you weren't up to something? Why didn't you contact me the minute you got here if you weren't planning to do anything? No, Serenity, don't even attempt to lie to me, you're no good at it."  
  
"Trunks," whispered Chibi-Usa desperately as her face continued to be drenched in tears.  
  
"Never say my name again! Your lies will not get you out of the punishment you deserve this time. We are going to the throne room to see what my father wants to do with you. Don't give me an excuse to kill you because I really don't need much of one right now."  
  
Trunks's fingers tightened around Chibi-Usa's neck as he whirled her around and pushed her through the corridors of the palace. Finally, Vegeta-sei would be avenged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturn sensed Chibi-Usa returning to her normal self, and, almost immediately after, Trunks's ki rising as he turned into a super Saiya-Jin. The Messiah of Silence smiled.  
  
"So, it seems the little worm is trying to have a backbone after all," she mused. Saturn laughed. Chibi-Usa thought revealing herself would stop the war. Mistress 9 chuckled, obviously she didn't know about the little interlude the Messiah of Silence had starred that made a certain Saiya-Jin king believe a certain Queen of Crystal Tokyo had ordered her to attack. Regardless of what Chibi-Usa said or did, the Saiya-Jins would destroy Crystal Tokyo. She should have stayed in hiding for a little longer. Saturn rose and strode towards the throne room. She definitely didn't want to miss what Vegeta would say to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Vegeta was distracted from his conversation with his generals when the gigantic doors of the palace's throne room were blown to dust.  
  
"Who the hell!?!?" exclaimed Vegeta.  
  
The Saiya-Jin's eyes widened in shock as Princess Serenity came through the door with Trunks, in super Saiya-Jin form, holding her by her neck while pressing a ball of ki dangerously close to her lower back. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. The brat had been caught.  
  
"Well, welcome, Your Highness," mocked Vegeta, "it seems you've made quite a few visits to our humble planet in the past few days. Tell us, any plans to decorate the planet further?"  
  
Chibi-Usa looked at the Saiya-Jin king in horror. All she could think about was how easily he had defeated Mars.  
  
"Tell me, brat," began Vegeta, "Do you regret obeying your mother's orders now that it seems that you won't live long enough to take her crown?"  
  
Chibi-Usa fearfully looked at Vegeta with confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" growled Vegeta, "You're the one who was foolish enough to attack a planet full of Saiya-Jins, even if Neo-Queen Serenity commanded you to do it. You'll soon see, brat, that you should fear me much more than you should fear her."  
  
"She didn't tell me to do anything!" Chibi-Usa cried.  
  
"So you did it all on your own?" toned Vegeta sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No! I didn't do anything, I wasn't me!"  
  
Vegeta laughed evilly.  
  
"I'm sure," he said sarcastically, "Well, little Princess, the two of you can argue for blame tomorrow right before I kill you both. Don't worry, I promise it will hurt, badly."  
  
Chibi-Usa sobbed.  
  
"Get this cowardly filth out of my sight, make sure she's guarded well. Remember, weakling, you will die, but you can either die now and not get to say your goodbyes to your race before I destroy them, or you can be a good little bunny and behave until you are ripped apart," said Vegeta.  
  
Chibi-Usa looked around the room. All she saw was either angry glares, hateful smirks, or barely restrained, rage-filled faces. As she was roughly taken out of the throne room, she looked and saw Saturn. Before she could appeal to her friend and fellow senshi for help, the purple haired girl walked up and slapped her in the face.  
  
"Good riddance traitorous bitch of Crystal Tokyo, I look forward to seeing you die," said the girl who was once Hotaru.  
  
"Saturn!" gasped Chibi-Usa.  
  
Hotaru pulled close to Chibi-Usa and leaned in to her ear.  
  
"Saturn is no more, only the Silence remains," she whispered.  
  
Chibi-Usa's eyes widened as comprehension dawned on her.  
  
"Why?" she yelled as the Saiya-Jins drug her to a holding cell.  
  
Mistress 9 answered the question the best way she could, with absolute silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Well, there you go. My typical flame policy is still in effect. Note to Saturn fans: the story isn't finished yet. R/R! 


	12. Chapter 11- Awakenings

Okay, well, I'm sorry, sorry, and even more sorry. Yes, I know I've been gone since May, but I'm back now and that's the important thing, isn't it. Here goes the long over due next chapter. I promise to do at least an update per week now. Forgive me? Enjoy, r/r!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
The two senshi attacks collided and exploded with an intense brilliance. Uranus and Star Fighter glared at each other.  
  
"Well, it seems that you aren't nearly as skilled as you think you are," taunted Seiya.  
  
Uranus smirked and pulled out her Space Sword.  
  
"We'll see who's more skilled than who when I wipe that smirk off your face," retorted Uranus with a smirk. She jumped into the air and brought the blade down towards Sailor Star Fighter's head. At the last moment, Seiya flashed out of sight and behind Uranus, hitting her square in the back. Uranus was sent flying face first into the ground.  
  
Goku laughed as Uranus gave Star Fighter a look that would have scared Frieza himself.  
  
"You senshi rely upon your normal attacks way too much, you can't spare that much time when you fight a Saiya-Jin army," said Goku.  
  
Star Fighter tossed his (or her, who knows? ;) ) hair and looked down at Uranus condescendingly.  
  
"Yeah, Uranus, you should listen to Goku and then maybe you wouldn't."  
  
Seiya never had the chance to finish his sentence. Uranus had flashed behind him dropped to the ground and swept his feet out from under him with one fluid kick.  
  
"And as I was about to say, Seiya," said Goku, "Is that you need to pay more attention to fighting and not taunting."  
  
Uranus smirked and walked over to Neptune, not saying anything to Seiya as she relished her revenge.  
  
Seiya stomped off towards the rest of the Sailor Starlights amid much laughter from the other sailor senshi. Goku smiled. Seiya and Haruka had been merciless to each other for their entire training time. The Saiya-Jin marveled at the fact that the two had refrained from murdering each other. Goku's mind turned once again to beyond the training and the reality they were preparing for. The senshi had made amazing progress- they should be a good match for the Saiya-Jin elites. However, the normal humans of the army weren't nearly as promising. Less than half could manage an energy attack and an even smaller percentage could both fly and attack without getting seriously winded. Crystal Tokyo's plight remained bleakly slim. His only hope was that he and Gohan would be able to defeat Vegeta and Trunks sooner than later and then concentrate their energies to defeating the remaining army, although, that was easier said than done. Goku also hoped that Goten would decide to fight along his family instead of siding with his best friend. Perhaps the best hope for survival would be the mysterious Imperium Silver Crystal that Serenity could wield. She had practiced endlessly with the crystal instead of training with the rest of the senshi, Saiya-Jins, and humans. Goku went to spar with Gohan once again, hoping that the planet he had grown so fond of would not meet its end. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mistress 9 watched the Saiya-Jins drag Chibi-Usa down the hall. It took all her strength to keep from laughing. However, Hotaru's actions seemed to be something else.  
  
"Hotaru?" asked Goten, concerned "Are you alright? Please don't cry."  
  
Mistress 9 fought back gales of laughter at the young man's statement.  
  
"I'll be alright, I just need to be alone for a while so I can soak everything in," lied the Messiah of Silence.  
  
Goten, trying his best to comfort her, did the only thing he could think of; he hugged Hotaru.  
  
Mistress 9's eyes widened in shock at this sudden outburst of affection, for a minute, the Messiah of Silence's eyes went from the typical mocking cruelty to something much softer. However, the glint of good was quickly covered once again by the silent blackness of evil.  
  
"I'll be back later, okay Goten?" said Mistress 9 sweetly.  
  
Goten nodded and flew off to catch up to Trunks before he destroyed anything important.  
  
After the hall had cleared out, Mistress9 teleported directly to her room in one of the spires of the Saiya-Jin palace.  
  
The Lady of Darkness sat back in a plush chair for one rare moment of reflection and relaxation. The look on Chibi-Usa's face had been priceless when she slapped the brat. Mistress 9 laughed out loud. She thought back to the beginning of her scheme. Manipulating the Saiya-Jins by playing to their sense of anger and heightening it in useful situations was easier than she could have possibly imagined. Their minds were so easily clouded when one pushed the right buttons. The peons of Crystal Tokyo were in for quite a surprise. Finally, the Earth would pay for the defeat of the Messiah of Silence those many years ago. 'I wonder what Chibi-Usa will think when she sees Trunks and I together before she dies.' Mistress 9 heard the call from the castle guard to prepare to leave for Crystal Tokyo immediately instead of the regularly scheduled time. Smiling as she flashed into Saiya-Jin armor, Mistress 9 laughed evilly as Crystal Tokyo's last day in existence began. "So long, Messiah of Light." ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks watched as the transports filled with Saiya-Jin warriors. He felt no happiness, no joy, and no excitement as he pondered the events to come. A coldness had embraced his heart after the events concerning Chibi-Usa. He really had loved her and her unfounded betrayal had hurt even more.  
  
"Trunks?" asked Saturn, "Are you all right?"  
  
Trunks turned around to face the purple-haired "Saiya-Jin."  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, I just want to get this over with," he replied.  
  
"I know this must be hard for you considering that you and Chibi-Usa, used to be well." trailed Saturn.  
  
"We are nothing," interrupted Trunks with a snap.  
  
"Well, anyway, I was just going to my transport, so I'll let you go," said Hotaru as she turned to go.  
  
Trunks looked at Saturn as she turned to go.  
  
"Hotaru," said Trunks, "wait."  
  
Concealing a smile, Saturn turned around.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why don't you ride on my ship?"  
  
"If you want," replied Hotaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi-Usa walked between 4 Saiya-Jin guards with her wrists and ankles bound. Tears flowed freely down her face as she trudged along. Everything made since now and there was nothing she could do about it. Hotaru had become the Messiah of Silence once again, however, this knowledge was useless. Nobody else knew that Saturn was Mistress 9 again, except for her, and she was the supposed guilty party. Chibi-Usa thought about home, the senshi, her friends, and her parents. She should have never betrayed their trust in the first place. Her thoughts turned to the future of her loved ones and Crystal Tokyo. She couldn't stand the thought of seeing her home destroyed. She suddenly stopped walking. Appearing on Chibi-Usa's chest and glowing a bright pink was the Princess's own star seed, her very own pink Moon Crystal.  
  
"Quit stalling, brat," spat one of the guards.  
  
Chibi-Usa was tired of being a hunted rabbit, today, she would be the heiress of the Moon Kingdom that her mother had taught her to be. She looked the guards straight in the face.  
  
"I am Princess Serenity, heir and protector of Crystal Tokyo, and champion of Justice, Sailor Moon."  
  
"Get her!" commanded the lead guard.  
  
Chibi-Usa's crescent moon burst forth from her forehead with a golden light.  
  
"I will not see my world and people destroyed!" she cried, "Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
Chibi-Usa's energy blasted the Saiya-Jin guards into the walls as light, feathers, and ribbons surrounded her. When the light faded, Eternal Sailor Moon stood in the Saiya-Jin palace. The costume was traditional, except for this time, Chibi-Usa's traditional senshi colors replaced those of her mothers. She, and only she, now bore the title of Eternal Sailor Moon. The guards regained their balance, stunned, but soon rushed in to re- capture their prisoner. Using the power boost her transformation had given her and Trunks' training, she sped out of the way quickly and shot a pink streak of energy at her attackers. The combination of ki and moon power blasted them down the hallway.  
  
"Well, done, Princess," said a chimed a familiar voice.  
  
Chibi-Usa turned around to see none other than the Amazoness Quartet in senshi gear.  
  
"Sailor Ceres, Vesta, Juno, and Pallas!" cried Chibi-Moon with joy.  
  
"We told you that we'd return when you became a real Lady and a true senshi," said Sailor Ceres with a smile.  
  
Chibi-Usa's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
"What are we waiting around for?" cried Sailor Pallas "Let's get out of this hole!"  
  
"To Crystal Tokyo!" exalted Vesta and Juno.  
  
Joining hands, the group glowed their respective colors.  
  
"Sailor Teleport!" the girls yelled.  
  
Rushing at the group of girls, the Saiya-Jin guards fell barely missed catching their prey before the spun off in a whirl of colored light. One guard looked to the other.  
  
"Damn, Vegeta's going to kill us!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell is that?" demanded Vegeta from the flagship. Trunks joined his father at the display. However, Mistress 9 knew what it was before she had even felt it. Nobody could mistake that energy- the birth of new senshi and the unmistakable sailor teleport.  
  
"Chibi-Usa!" Saturn hissed.  
  
"What about her?" growled Vegeta.  
  
"It seems our rabbit has gotten out of her cage," replied Saturn.  
  
"There's only one place she'd go," said Trunks, "Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Let her go there, it's not like it's going to do her any good. In less than 24 hours, there won't be a Crystal Tokyo."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next update will be WAAAAYYYY sooner than last, r/r! 


	13. Chapter 12 The Battle for Crystal Tokyo

Okay, well, I got busy and couldn't update, yeah, I know, I suck, but I did give you 14 pages!!!  
  
Insert standard 'I don't own these characters or anything of the sort' disclaimer.  
  
All right, nobody going to sue me, good, let's get this baby goin'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks tossed in his sleep. Images of Crystal Tokyo's pink haired princess flashed through his mind. He saw her scowl from when they had first met in the garden, her determined glare as they argued in the throne room, her smile and shining eyes before their first kiss, and finally her evil smirk as she attacked his planet. Trunks awoke with a start and covered in cold sweat. He shook his head, ran his fingers through his hair, and stood up. 'Where did it all go wrong?' he asked himself. One minute he was in love with a beautiful princess who seemed his perfect match, the next he was attacking her planet in retaliation for her atrocities.  
  
"Chibi-Usa." he whispered her name. He heart full of regret and unanswered questions, Trunks stood for a moment remembering what was. Finally, he pulled himself together and with eyes turning hard, he focused on the task at hand.  
  
"The girl you fell in love with doesn't exist if she ever really existed at all," said a melodious voice from behind.  
  
Trunks spun around to see Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru, I, was just., I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in," said Trunks.  
  
Hotaru smiled, "I never thought I'd ever see the day when I caught Vegeta- sei's prince off guard."  
  
Trunks smiled ruefully back. He gazed at Hotaru for a while. There just seemed to be something about those violet eyes that he couldn't resist as of late. He couldn't remember feeling this way when they had first met, but now. now was a different story.  
  
"Are you all right?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Yeah," replied Trunks, "yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Saturn looked up at Trunks for a moment, the next, she brought her lips to his. Her alabaster cheeks flushed rose.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said her eyes cast down. She turned to leave the room, but stopped when she felt Trunks' hand grab her wrist.  
  
"No," he said, "You don't have to go." He pulled her in close and returned the kiss.  
  
An announcement from the speaker interrupted their moment.  
  
"Prepare to enter Earth's atmosphere," said the voice.  
  
"I guess we'd better go," said Trunks. He opened the door for Hotaru and signaled for her to go first.  
  
"Thank you," she said. A smirk formed at her lips as before she turned to walk hand in hand to the bridge of the ship. She couldn't wait to see Princess Serenity's face when the brat saw Trunks with her. 'I always get what should belong to me, always,' she thought to herself. She looked up at Trunks and smiled. Within the hour, her sweet, sweet revenge would finally be carried out. 'Let Silence reign.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is everybody ready?" asked Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
A collective nod waved through the crowd. The Queen concentrated and sent her thought to the Guardian of Time.  
  
'Pluto, we are ready to return,' she thought to her senshi.  
  
In response a tower of pink light appeared.  
  
"Let's go, we have our world to save!" said Neo-Queen Serenity as she stepped into the light and disappeared.  
  
The defenders of the Earth followed the Queen into the light and to face their destiny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta smirked. Soon the universe would see that none would be able to mess with the Saiya-Jin race and live to tell the tale. Once again, Vegeta saw the Crystal Palace up close as they settled only meters away. Vegeta took to the air.  
  
"Well, Serenity, too scared to come out of your little rock? Face me, you worthless sailor bimbo."  
  
A moment of silence, and then the echo of footsteps.  
  
"My wife," replied a voice, "is nothing of the sort."  
  
"Ah, she's afraid to come out so she sends her little whipping boy, Endymion. How cute."  
  
Endymion glared and prepared to retort when blinding flash of pink light filled the space between himself and the Saiya-Jin army.  
  
"King Vegeta," said a soft, but strongly audible voice, "I am more than a 'sailor bimbo.' However, I am having trouble seeing if you and yours are more than just a bunch of belligerent monkeys."  
  
Vegeta grinned evilly as he heard the voice of Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to attend the destruction of your planet, I was afraid you might have run of somewhere to shortly prolong your worthless life."  
  
A stream of energy streamed across the air and right next to Vegeta's head. The blast landed in the middle of the Saiya-Jin army, immobilizing an entire section.  
  
"That's enough, Vegeta," said Goku, "You have no reason to be attacking this place, go back and play war somewhere else."  
  
"Kakarot," growled Vegeta, "I see you're being your usual bothersome self. I expected that you would fight against your own planet."  
  
"I'm not fighting against my planet," said Goku, his glare focusing on the Saiya-Jin king, "I'm fighting against a man who is attacking a planet full of innocent people for no reason."  
  
"Innocent," sneered Vegeta, "Their little bitch of a princess attacked us first under the orders of this pathetic excuse for royalty."  
  
"You have yet to prove that," retorted Gohan.  
  
"Shut up, brat, what do you know about matters of a warrior?"  
  
"As I recall, that "brat," my son, was enough of a warrior to defeat a monster known as Cell as a little boy, when you, a grown man, couldn't," said Goku.  
  
"I will not stand for this insolence," growled Vegeta, with a flash and a yell Vegeta gathered his energy and powered up to his maximum, Super Saiya- Jin 4.  
  
Goku smirked, "If that's the way you want it, Vegeta, then so be it," Goku clenched his fist and transformed to the same level.  
  
"Good, let it begin," growled the Saiya-Jin king. At a blinding speed, the two warriors raced to face each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Flame Sniper"  
  
The three senshi attacks combined in air and blasted the front line of the Saiya-Jin forces.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
"Star Gentle Creator!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
The Sailor Starlights combined their attacks to counter the massive energy wave that swelled from the army ranks.  
  
The second line of Saiya-Jins rushed towards Crystal Tokyo's defenders.  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
The ground beneath the advancing horde froze, setting the Saiya-Jins off balance, however, this wasn't enough to stop the warriors, a fist came crashing down on Mercury sending her flying towards the barrier of the Crystal Palace. However, help from a very unexpected source caught her before impact. Mercury was relieved not to have crashed into the magical force field Serenity had created and was marinating to protect the people of the Crystal Tokyo, housed in the palace- she might have ended up as a blue pile of ash.  
  
"Go limp, I have you," said Gohan. 'I've gotta even the odds a little while I still can,' he thought, he powered up to Super Saiya-Jin 2, making the Saiya-Jins in the area gasp in surprise.  
  
"Masenko Ha!" yelled Gohan, his stream of energy elimination a good portion of the Saiaya-Jin army.  
  
A fist from behind sent Gohan flying.  
  
"That will be the last time you do that," said Trunks, now powered up to SSJ3.  
  
Gohan glared at the prince.  
  
"You aren't the only one with that little trick up your sleeve," Gohan powered up to match Trunks. Gohan spotted his brother Goten starting to power up to his highest level as well. 'I'd rather deal with one of them than two of them, or Gotenks for that matter,' thought Gohan. In a split second, Gohan appeared behind his little brother, hit him with both fists grasped from behind, knocking him unconscious. Gohan turned to face Trunks. Mirroring the smirk of his father, Trunks rushed at Gohan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the middle of the battlefield, Saturn stood watching the fight. All was going according to plan. A blast of energy singed her from behind. She turned around to see Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto.  
  
"Why don't you want to fight, traitor?" said Uranus, "I see you haven't even transformed, did you plan on showing yourself to be the coward you are by watching from the sidelines?"  
  
Saturn smiled.  
  
"You have no idea what you're up against."  
  
Saturn raised her hand and sent a blast of purple energy barreling towards the three outers senshi. They barely dodged in time.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
The outers' attack merged and spiraled towards Saturn.  
  
"Silence Wall!" said Saturn, summoning her glaive and averting the attacks. She jumped into the air, and, using the training gained with the Saiya-Jins, and brought the blade of her glaive down on Neptune. The senshi of the sea attempted to dodge, but was still caught by Saturn's swing. Blood flowed from a deep gash in her right leg.  
  
"Neptune!" cried Uranus. With a growl Sailor Uranus summoned her Space Sword and attacked Saturn. Hotaru blocked with her glaive, flipped away, and called out her attack.  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!"  
  
Uranus was blasted back by the force of Saturn's attack. Pluto looked up at the former senshi.  
  
"Where did she get these powers?" Pluto asked aloud.  
  
Wiping the blood away from the freshly gained wound on her forehead, Uranus glared up at Saturn.  
  
"I don't know, and it doesn't matter, she's going to pay for betraying us," growled Uranus. Tapping into what Goku had taught her, Uranus flashed behind Saturn and attempted kicking her from behind, however, the effort was in vain. Unbelievably, Hotaru held back the forceful kick with one hand. She smirked at her former comrade.  
  
"Do you really think that I can be defeated by a weakling like you?" Hotaru grabbed Uranus's leg, swung her around her head and into Sailor Pluto. The two collided with a loud smack. Neptune struggled to her feet and summoned her mirror.  
  
"Submarine Reflection!"  
  
Saturn brushed the attack away again with a flip of her wrist.  
  
"How pathetic," she taunted. With an evil look in her eyes she turned to face the outer senshi, her silence glaive poised. "It's time to say goodbye to this world and hello to the Silence," she raised the glaive over her head and began to power up her attack. Pluto's eyes widened in shock and understanding.  
  
"Silence. no it can't be," whispered Pluto.  
  
"I don't care what it is, this brat is going down," said Uranus, ready again with her Space Sword.  
  
"You don't understand," snapped Pluto, "that's not Hotaru, that's Mistress ." A blast of purple energy ended Pluto's sentence.  
  
"Nine, is that what you were going to say?" spoke Hotaru softly, she smiled evilly, "It seems you've discovered my little secret, however," she readied her glaive in preparation for the final blow, "it's a little too late!"  
  
Spiraling purple energy through the sky, Saturn brought her weapon down and summoned the full force of her attack at the senshi. The senshi of the outer planets braced themselves.  
  
"Amazonus Jungle Arrow!"  
  
The two masses of energy collided and snapped away into nothingness.  
  
"Who in the hell..." began Mistress 9.  
  
"Hotaru," said Chibi-Usa, "enough is enough, your game ends now."  
  
"Sailor Chibi-Moon!" cried Neptune.  
  
"No, not Sailor Chibi-Moon," corrected Sailor Pluto, her voice awed as she recognized the Asteroid senshi and Chibi-Usa's fuku, " but Sailor Moon, she has finally earned her title."  
  
"Who are they?" asked Uranus, pointing to the Amazoness Quartet, her voice full of suspicion.  
  
"We are the protectors of the Princess," replied Sailor Vesta simply.  
  
"Whoever you are, prepare to die!"  
  
Saturn, having time to regain her composure, sent her attack flying at the group of senshi.  
  
"Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!" Returned the new Sailor Moon.  
  
The two attacks canceled each other out.  
  
"You guys, go help the others, it looks like they're having a tough time, I'll take care of this," said Chibi-Usa, glaring at Saturn.  
  
The outers looked at Sailor Moon dubiously as did the Amazoness quartet.  
  
"This fight is mine," said Chibi-Usa dangerously.  
  
Sailor Mars's body being flung through the air finally convinced the other senshi of their need elsewhere.  
  
"Hey, Uranus, you just planning on standing around and watching the rest of us pull your weight?" jibed Sailor Star Fighter as he unsuccessfully tried to jump out of the way of a Saiya-Jin warrior. Uranus readied her Space Sword and jumped into battle at the place Seiya left off. The other senshi followed suit. Glancing back as she plowed into the fight, Sailor Pluto left Chibi-Usa a warning.  
  
"Small Lady, be careful," she said.  
  
"Hai," Chibi-Usa replied simply.  
  
Mistress 9 grinned evilly at her willing prey.  
  
Eyes full hope and determination, Chibi-Usa returned her gaze.  
  
"For Crystal Tokyo," whispered Chibi-Usa.  
  
"You're dead, Rabbit," said Saturn, voice dripping with evil pleasure.  
  
Pink and violet energy colliding, the two warriors rushed at each other.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Vegeta dug his knee into Goku's stomach. Using Vegeta's proximity, Goku grabbed Vegeta's leg and flung the Saiya-Jin king away from him. When it seemed that Vegeta was about to crash into the palace walls, Vegeta used his momentum to push off of the Crystal Palace and barrel back towards Goku. Goku flashed out of the way in the nick of time only to have his face greeted by Vegeta's rock-hard fist. Goku fell back at the blow.  
  
"Nice, one, Vegeta, you certainly have improved," complimented Goku.  
  
"Hmph," sounded Vegeta confidently, "You haven't seen anything yet."  
  
Goku smirked.  
  
"Neither have you," he replied.  
  
"Then let's get down to the real fighting, 3rd Class trash," said Vegeta reading himself.  
  
"Third class trash, eh?" repeated Goku calmly, "Same old insult as always, Vegeta, I would have thought that you could come up with something better by now."  
  
"Aaarrrrrhhh!" screamed Vegeta as he raised his power level to its maximum level, "Prepare to die, Kakarot!"  
  
Goku's ki exploded around him as he powered up to match Vegeta. Vegeta took the early offensive, throwing a furious series of punches. Goku, defending with as much fury as Vegeta, matched him punch for punch. Goku kicked his leg horizontally at Vegeta's torso, forcing the Sayia-Jin king to shift off balance just enough to momentarily ease the pace of Vegeta's punches. A moment was all Goku needed to summon the attack he had known since he was a child.  
  
"Ka-me-ha-me-Ha!"  
  
Vegeta barely had time to put up any sort of defense. Straining with all his might, he tried to push away the energy, but to no avail. Finally, Goku's Kamehameha wave over took Vegeta. The Saiya-Jin king bore the full force of Goku's attack. Adding on an extra burst of energy towards the end, Goku's attack pounded into the ground with Vegeta as the only buffer. As Goku ceased the attack a huge explosion of energy and light burst, the sheer force knocking down humans, Sailor Senshi, and Saiya-Jins alike. Goku floated down to check on the status of his opponent.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta," whispered Goku with concern, "A blast like that couldn't have finished you off."  
  
Suddenly, the pile of rubble exploded. Vegeta arose from the destruction, bruised, and bleeding in several places. He raised his gloved hand to his mouth and wiped away a runnel of blood. He glared up at Goku.  
  
"That was a lucky shot, clown," said Vegeta, "but we're far from finished."  
  
Once again, the two rushed at each other, the very earth trembling with the power of each blow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Mercury looked over the battle field; there seemed no end to the Saiya-Jin forces. After all the effort it took to take down even one soldier, three more would take their comrade's place. Despite their tough fight, Ami silently thanked the powers that be for the training of Goku and Gohan- without them, doom would already be upon them.  
  
"Bubble Spray!"  
  
The battlefield filled with fog.  
  
"Now!" cried Mercury.  
  
The inner senshi used the moment's confusion to summon their attack.\  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
The blue, red, orange, and green energies barreled towards the Saiya-Jins and ripped into their ranks. Much to the senshi's dismay, many more recovered from the blast than they had expected.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
"Star Gentle Creator!"  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
  
The Sailor Starlights combined their attacks as well, taking out the Saiya- Jins still struggling to get up. Seiya looked across the battlefield at the outer scouts- it seemed they were ganging up on one soldier. Seiya looked over to Uranus to yell at her; mid sentence, he was sent flying by a hard fist.  
  
"Well, look who's tearing up the field. Sleeping on the job, Seiya?" taunted Uranus.  
  
Seiya glared at the senshi.  
  
Neptune scowled at Uranus.  
  
"We don't have time for this, let's do our Planet attack and get it over with," said Neptune, warily eyeing the second line of Saiya-Jin troops.  
  
In the same manner as the inners moments ago, the outer, inner, asteroid, and starlight senshi combined their powers. Energy washed through the area as the massive attack built and exploded into the Saiya-Jin forces. The effect was brilliantly explosive. The throng of Crystal Tokyo's defenses cheered at the apparent victory. However, a not so pleasant surprise awaited them, heralded by a blast of ki that took out all of the defenders and immobilized the senshi.  
  
The Saiya-Jin elites had arrived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a flurry of punches and kicks, Gohan and Trunks battled it out. After several minutes of complete draw, Trunks finally landed a punch. Gohan flew back and wiped the blood from his lip. Trunks smirked. Gohan frowned at his arrogance.  
  
"I think you forget, Trunks, that I've been doing this a while longer than you," said Gohan, "you can't win in the end."  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
"That might be true for a true warrior, you on the other hand haven't trained like you should have in years," taunted Trunks.  
  
It was Gohan's turn to smirk this time, Trunks had no idea about is sojourn between time.  
  
"We'll see," said Gohan.  
  
Gohan rushed at Trunks, but at the last minute, flashed out of sight and dropped down on him from below. However impressive the technique, Trunks was ready for it and grabbed Gohan's leg. Prepared for such a maneuver, Gohan hurled the energy blast he had been charging up in his hand at the unsuspecting Trunks. The Sayia-Jin prince went face first into the ground. Gohan flew in for the kill, but was surprised by a ki blast, which he narrowly missed. Using the momentary distraction, Trunks flashed behind Gohan and pummeled him solidly in the back.  
  
"You," said Trunks between punching series, "are a traitor to your planet., your.race, and most of all.your warrior heritage." Trunks punctuated the last word with a solid kick to Gohan's stomach. The eldest son of Goku fell to the ground. Looking down at the bruised Saiya-Jin, Trunks laughed. Gohan struggling to get up, slowly climbed to his feet.  
  
"A true warrior, Trunks," said Gohan, breathing heavily and now having a split lip of his own, "fights to defend the innocent, not attack!" Looking like he was nearly finished, Trunks began a slow decent.  
  
"I'm sorry, I might consider listening to you if you weren't so pathetically easy to beat," mocked Trunk.  
  
With a glare, Gohan straightened.  
  
"I think you need to reconsider," growled Gohan.  
  
The Saiya-Jin prince's eyes went wide as he realized that Gohan was far from defeated.  
  
"Masenko Ha!" screamed Gohan. The amazing force of the blast hit Trunks dead on. The purple haired warrior found himself propelled painfully into the atmosphere. As he began his fall, Gohan returned Trunks's 'favor.' In a furious series of punches Gohan pounded his one time ally literally in to the ground. With a final blow to the head, Trunks's form went limp and fell into the Saiya-Jin sized hole that Gohan had once created. Gohan floated to the ground a meter away from the hole. He looked down at Trunks and was almost sick to his stomach. He hated having to hurt people, but most of all, he hated having to hurt the people whom he had fought alongside for so long. 'This is madness,' thought Gohan.  
  
Trunks slowly struggled to his feet.  
  
Suddenly a huge wave of energy spread across the battlefield. Both warriors were knocked to the ground. Because of his weakened state, Trunks was blown to the other side of the battlefield. Gohan was plastered to the floor, he wondered what on earth could have caused such a blast- his answer was found when he looked up- Goku and Vegeta. Gohan smiled to himself.  
  
"Who else?" he mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saturn and Sailor Moon faced each other. Each one stood panting, bodies marked with gashes, bruises, and blood. Mistress 9 almost snarled her frustration at Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Time to die!" she yelled as she hurled another blast of violet energy at the princess. Chibi-Usa narrowly rolled out of the way, her wing singed in testimony to the fact.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" called out Princess Serenity, surprisingly summoning the adornment she had worn as a super sailor senshi. Saturn batted away the spinning tiara.  
  
"Pathetic," she laughed.  
  
Chibi-Usa smirked and guided the tiara to its true intention as it circled behind Mistress 9's back.  
  
"Tiara, trap her."  
  
The gold circlet pinned Saturn's arms firmly in place. Knowing this wouldn't hold her long, Chibi-Usa didn't stop there.  
  
"Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!"  
  
A thick barrier of rosy ice added to the confinement of Saturn. Pressing her advantage further, Chibi-Usa summoned her staff.  
  
"Pink Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" she cried. The energy fused with the ice to cause a blinding attack. Saturn screamed as the energy exploded around her. Hotaru was blasted back from the force. Calling on the training gained from Trunks during her sojourn as Selene, the Princess of Crystal Tokyo called out her ki attack!  
  
"Crimson Attack!"  
  
The energy barreled towards Mistress 9, seeming to spell her doom until an outside force stopped the attack. Knocking away the stream of light and energy with a small blast of his own, Trunks stepped between Saturn and Chibi-Usa, his status as nearby observer being thrown aside. He helped Saturn to her feet.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, holding her up.  
  
"Yes, yes," I'll be fine.  
  
"I promise you will be, leave the Rabbit to me, she'll get hers for this," he said to Hotaru gently. He embraced Saturn and gave her a kiss before he turned to face the Princess of Crystal Tokyo. As Trunks kissed Saturn, Chibi-Usa felt her heart almost break in two. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the man she loved glaring at her with death's stare.  
  
"Trunks, that's not Hotaru, that's." began Chibi-Usa only to be interrupted.  
  
"Shut up! You attacked my planet, you attempt to deceive me yet again on Vegeta-sei, trying to destroy us from within, and now you attack, Hotaru, somebody who's supposed to be your best friend? Do you expect me to believe anything you say?"  
  
"But, Trunks.." Said Chibi-Usa her eyes flowing with tears, "I promise it wasn't me, I would never hurt you, I love you, Trunks."  
  
Trunks smirked.  
  
"I fell for that once and I won't do it again, farewell deceive bitch of Crystal Tokyo," he said as he drew his sword, "Die!" he yelled, eyes full of hate and lusting for the kill. Trunks jumped into the air, his sword held high above him. With the full force of his momentum, he plunged the sword into Chibi-Usa's chest and directly through her heart. Chibi-Usa stumbled back as she saw the sword pointing through her chest. She fell backwards onto the ground, still supported by her hands. She looked at the sword sticking out of her chest. She coughed, blood coming out of her mouth and running down her alabaster face.  
  
"Trunks," she gasped, reaching up towards her him despite the cold glare he lavished upon her, "I." she choked as darkness surrounded her, "I still.love.you." She fell back onto the ground, and as death's hands carried away the Princess who had saved the world and her friends countless times, Chibi-Usa was alone. The last thing she saw was the evil joy of her one time best friend and the frigid, hateful glare of her love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before I get a bunch of nasty e-mails, let's understand 2 things"  
  
There are more chapters. This is my first fic and therefore my first big battle EVER, be nice to me, I really tried to do an okay job.  
  
Anyway, until next time.  
  
P.S. I think everybody who reads "Usagi, A Saiyan Child" and "Ultamate Powers" should start flooding these two authors with "Please Update!" mail, it's been a while!! Anyhoo, R/R my fic! ^_^ 


	14. NOTE TO ALL READERS ABOUT NEW CHAPTERS :

Note to all: I know it's been forever since I've posted the next chapter, gomen ne! Life got very, very busy. I wanted to let everybody know that the next installment in Rebirth and Redemption will be out towards the end of May or early June. Thank you to all who have reviewed my story and also requested chapter updates. You mean the world to me and I appreciate your interest in my story! See you soon!

Neo-QueeCelestia


End file.
